Love Within the Darkness
by WiccaSilverFox
Summary: After defeating Sephiroth, Tifa manages to reveal her feelings to Cloud, only to realize that Cloud never cared about her. Little did she know the darkness that was listening to her all along. TifaTine, BDSM, SC, Romance *first story please
1. Realization

**Merry Christmas everyone :D AND HAPPY NEW YEAR. Thank god I have soooo much free time so I should be able to post up a few more chapters before New Year's if nothing comes up.**  
**I appreciate the Reviews. I was worried no one would like my story, now I am glad I posted this to FanFiction.**

**Please enjoy ^_-**

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 1:**

_Vincent walked up to Tifa and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his frame, "Thank you, Tifa. No one has ever given me anything something so marvelous." Tifa was shocked as he held her in his arms, she slowly thought about all the things she wanted earlier. She blushed softly and turned away, before he saw her face. "I'm going to take a shower and head to bed..." As she walked away she quickly turned around, "I almost forgot to tell you." She walked into his room and pointed towards another door, "That door connects to the bathroom. Unfortunately, the plumbing to that room hasn't been put into it. So you will have to use mine till then. I hope that won't be a problem for you, Vincent?" He looked at her and chuckled,"Tifa its not a problem at all I honestly don't mind." Tifa smiled again and quickly turned around and beckoned him to follow. When he was behind her, she pointed towards a door in the hall,"That's the bathroom. The shower is also in there." Tifa yawned softly, "I think I am going to take that shower now and go to bed." Vincent smirked and shook his head,"Good night, Tifa," "Good Night, Vince."_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Realization**

_Tifa stepped into her room and grabbed a blood red tank top, long black soft pajama pants, and a towel. As she stepped into the bath room she closed the door, and turned on the shower. As she waited for the water to get warm she slowly took off her clothes, thinking about the things Cloud had said to her back on the airship. She said under her breath,"Cloud your such an idiot." Tears came once more down her face as she stepped into the shower and pressed her hands against the wall leaning forward as the hot water sprayed against her back, allowing to think and relax. As she scrubbed her body she thought she heard something outside of the bathroom. Quickly she finished her shower and dried off. As she was putting her clothes on she heard the noise again. She opened the bathroom door and walked out into the hall carefully, using all of her senses she trained she listened for the sound again. Then it came, it was a moan coming from Vincent's room. She quietly walked towards his room, quietly opening his door and covered her mouth as she gasped._

_There on the bed was a figure masturbating, as she focus her eyes in the darkness, she clearly saw it was Vincent. Vincent was trying his best to keep his moaning to a minimum. He did not want Tifa to hear him. 'If Tifa saw him like this...I would not be able to forgive myself for my weakness.' He thought. Vincent had his eyes shut as he continued, his main focus was to keep his voice low. If he had kept his focus on everything, he would have felt Tifa at his door._

Tifa continued to watch Vincent. She kept screaming inside her head:

**_'This is HIS room. Your invading his privacy, his space. Do you want him to hate you?' _**One voice said

**_'I want to see what its like for a man to be like this.' _**a different voice said

Tifa stood there blushing as she watched intently on Vincent's movements. As she looked at him she was shocked to see the gauntlet on his hand was off. The moonlight streamed though the window lighting up the features. For a hand that was placed in metal for over thirty years it wasn't scarred. Tifa looked saddened**_,'This whole time Vincent could have taken that thing off yet chose not to for what ever reason, more than likely the fear of what the bastard Hojo did to it.' _**she thought. Her heart stopped when Vincent moaned her name softly,"Tifa..." Tifa stood still thinking,**_'Had she been caught watching him?'_** She quickly got her answer when he moaned yet again,"Tifa don't stop." Tifa face flushed as she realized that Vincent was dreaming about having sex with her. She quietly closed the door and went to bed, unable to sleep. She covered her face with her pillow when she got back into her room and screamed into it. "Why couldn't I walk away? Damn it Tifa!" she spoke out loud. She laughed,"Perfect I have become a peeping tom!"**_ 'I hope he didn't see I was there,'_** she thought.

She had always wished for a man to want her, other than Cloud. She knew Cloud would never want her. She wanted a man so badly and yet she has one down the freaking hall who wants to screw her yet she can't get the guts to go to the man.**_ 'A man who has dark personality but understood her, was not invasive about her space, heck he was the only one who actually talked to her the most out of the whole Avalanche team, her thoughts then drifted to what she saw a few moments ago... a lean muscular body, bright intense eyes, gorgeous raven hair, and a hard long...' _**Tifa pressed her hand against her heart,"Do I **_love_**... Vincent Valentine?" She shook her head,"Even if he did say my name in his sleep..why would he want me? He could have any woman he wanted." She went to a mirror and looked at herself,**_'Only thing men see in me is a woman with a beautiful perfect body, no one tries to see whats underneath.' _**she thought.

Tifa's mind then wandered back to Vincent. She thought about him coming into her room right now and seducing her the way she always wanted it done to her.

**_-Tifa's Night Dream-_**

_She is still sitting there on her bed blushing and sighing for the longing of a man's touch. Tifa is startled when she noticed a figure at her door. Tifa looks up to see the figure was Vincent._  
_Tifa's face flushed, then she quickly regained composure. She stammered,"Vincent!...It's late why are you still up?" She asked innocently. Vincent walked toward her with a look in his eyes Tifa couldn't place._

_Vincent replied,"I could ask you the same thing Tifa..." He smirked,"Did you enjoy the show?" Tifa's eyes widened with shock as she gasped and her face flushed. Trying to quickly regain herself Tifa replied,"I..don't know what your talking about Vincent." He chuckled and walked closer, bringing his face closer to her's, as he softly brushed his lips against Tifa's and whispered,"You do know what I am talking about. I was watching you the whole time while you were looking at me!"_

_He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other on her back and pressed his lips against hers,"It isn't fair for you to just get to watch me and I get nothing in return Tifa." He kissed her softly, slowly taking his tongue and playing with hers as if it was a dance of dominance. In this case Vincent was winning. His body being pressed against her', caused her to shudder._

_Vincent watched her arch back and moan as he caressed her breasts, gently pinching her nubs through her cotton shirt."_

**_-End of Night Dream-_**

Tifa's mind snapped out of her**_ 'Night Dream' _**as she heard her watch silently go off. (*I call it Night Dream for the simple fact 1.) its no longer daytime to be a Day Dream and 2.) its Night Time.)

Tifa sigh and put on her work clothes and headed down stairs. She opened the door to the bar and shut it quietly as she locked it up. As she walked away she set up her materia in her equipment and headed of town to kill monsters to relieve stress. Vincent had finished and heard footsteps outside. As he approached one of the windows he noticed it was Tifa,"What the heck is she doing up so early?" He quickly got dressed and grabbed his guns. He looked down at his claw on the floor and shook his head,"I have worn you for far too long..." Vincent opened the window and climbed out and followed Tifa watching her from the rooftops.

He equipped his rifle and scope and watched her from a distance,"Tifa what the hell are you doing out here?" He saw she opened a bottle of sorts and noticed instantly what it was. It was a scent that attracted powerful monsters. Vincent gritted his teeth as he watched,"Tifa your freaking crazy!" Then all of a sudden a monster appeared. Vincent almost dropped his rifle as he cursed,"Damn it Tifa you had to attract a **_WEAPON?_**" Vincent quickly ran back to his room to grab potions, materia and his **_Cerberus _**guns. As Vincent started to run back he heard screaming. He cursed,"Shit, Tifa don't you die on me now!"

Tifa stood and waited for a monster to appear. She felt something coming, but when it came into view she froze. The monster came into view and she realized it was a **_WEAPON_**. She shook her head and cursed out loud,"Bravo Tifa! The one night you use the attractant and it brings a monster you cant flee from or else it will follow you and destroy the town!" The **_WEAPON _**roared at her. She had to run away from the town to avoid any damage to it.

She drew its attention to her and made sure it followed her. Finally when they were a good distance from _Kalm _she engaged the Weapon. She summoned **_Pheonix_**, it was one of Tifa's favorite summonings. **_Phoenix _**summoning enabled her to quickly revive and deal damage. How ever before she could start summoning the **_WEAPON _**grabbed her with one of its claws and began to crush her. She screamed loudly trying her hardest to break free from its grasp. Instead it only tightened its hold on her, she screamed in pain as she felt her two of her ribs breaking. her body went limp and the **_WEAPON _**threw her into the mountain and she fell the ground, she landed and did a somersault and kicked the **_WEAPON _**with enough force to push it back. She held her ribs as she coughed up blood, **_'He's not coming to save you Tifa.' _**Tifa just smiled and spoke to herself**_,'I don't want Cloud to be the one who saves me...I want..'_** Before Tifa could finish the thought the **_WEAPON _**took its claw and pressed her body into the mountain. Tifa screamed loudly enough that anyone in _Kalm _could have heard it. She then collapsed right as she said,"Help me...Vincent"

Just then gun shots rang out, hitting the **_WEAPON._** A man held a gun pointed straight at the **_WEAPON,_** smoke still coming out of the barrel. The man smirked,"Hey Big guy! Want someone with a bit more of a challenge?" The **_WEAPON_** withdrew its clawed hand that was pressing against Tifa, and turn towards him. Tifa slowly fell to the ground, Vincent watched in horror at the site. Tifa was bleeding badly, he cursed,"Damnit, hold on Tifa." He set his focus quickly back on the **_WEAPON._** He then transformed into **_Chaos _**and attacked with everything he had. It didn't take long for Vincent to kill the **_WEAPON._** Tifa had done quite a bit of damage to it.

As the **_WEAPON _**collapsed to the ground **_Chaos _**transformed back into Vincent. He ran to Tifa and picked her up bridal style, and ran back into town, cursing himself as he looked at Tifa's broken form. As they reached town Vincent jumped through the window and into his room and laid Tifa on his bed. He quickly called a doctor to come to the bar. Soon as the doctor came he, came into the room and almost dropped his bag. He was in shock on how she still lived from being as badly wounded as she was. He quickly got down to work sewing up a gash on her side, arms and back. When he was finished he looked towards Vincent,"If you had not shown up when you did...she would be dead. She **_is _**lucky to be alive. She may not wake up for awhile due to the blood loss and injuries. Give her time to recover though." The doctor walked out of the room and headed out the door. Vincent brought in a chair and sat next to the bed looking at Tifa. He cursed himself,"Why did this happen...Tifa...Why did you go out there?"

He stopped when Tifa spoke,"Vincent..." Vincent smiled and shook his head**_,'She is going to be alright she is strong...till then however... I will take care of the bar till then and I will inform the others of what happened.' _**he thought. He stood up and leaned down and kissed Tifa's forehead softly brushing his hand against her cheek,"Sleep well, Tif. There is something I want to ask you when you wake up."

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed I cut Chapter 2 shorter than the Chapter 1. I do hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review. I will continue to get on and hopefully make a few more chapters before new years. At least that way you guys will have something to entertain you for a little bit.**

**Please Review ^^**


	2. Whole Different Vincent

**I want to thank those who have read my story, and left reviews. It really does help me continue to write this. I hope I did not make this go to fast for some people. I am honestly not that good at prolonging the inevitable haha. Woot matrix quote.**

**Ok enough with the randomness and let you guys read what you have been wanting. CHAPTER 3! Please read and review :D Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 2:**

_As the **WEAPON **collapsed to the ground **Chaos **transformed back into Vincent. He ran to Tifa and picked her up bridal style, and ran back into town, cursing himself as he looked at Tifa's broken form. As they reached town Vincent jumped through the window and into his room and laid Tifa on his bed. He quickly called a doctor to come to the bar. Soon as the doctor came he, came into the room and almost dropped his bag. He was in shock on how she still lived from being as badly wounded as she was. He quickly got down to work sewing up a gash on her side, arms and back. When he was finished he looked towards Vincent,"If you had not shown up when you did...she would be dead. She **is **lucky to be alive. She may not wake up for awhile due to the blood loss and injuries. Give her time to recover though." The doctor walked out of the room and headed out the door. Vincent brought in a chair and sat next to the bed looking at Tifa. He cursed himself,"Why did this happen...Tifa...Why did you go out there?"_

_He stopped when Tifa spoke,"Vincent..." Vincent smiled and shook his head,'She is going to be alright she is strong...till then however... I will take care of the bar till then and I will inform the others of what happened.' he thought. He stood up and leaned down and kissed Tifa's forehead softly brushing his hand against her cheek,"Sleep well, Tif. There is something I want to ask you when you wake up."_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Whole Different Vincent Valentine**

Vincent walked to his closet and withdrew a towel and the extra set of clothes he packed, as he walked towards the door he looked at Tifa sleeping. **_'God how innocent she looks...she looks like an angel but her personality is more towards a Hell's angel'_** he chuckled softly turning back towards the door and shut it quietly. As Vincent walked down the hall he sighed,"I better to go to one of the shops and get a more appropriate clothing." He walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door turning on the hot water and let the hot water hit him. He relaxed and thought how he was going to explain to everyone what had happened earlier that morning and what the hell he was going to buy to make a good outfit to not scare away Tifa's customers.

An idea came into his head as he got out of the shower and dried himself off. He looked at himself in them more, and he grinned maliciously. He chuckled to himself,'This is going to be fun to scare the hell out of everyone. No one will recognize me!' He thought. On the way down stairs he took out his cell phone and had Cid's number ready to hit call but he waited till he got outside. He knew that Cid is the loudest person to talk to on the phone. Hell he even yells loud enough into his own and the whole household on the other side could hear the conversation! He didn't want Tifa to wake up, she needed to recover. Tifa would get on her feet and try her hardest to get her usual schedule done. However, in her current state she was in no place to even work let alone get out of bed.

As Vincent closed the door to the _**'Seventh Heaven'**_ and locked it up, he hit dial and called Cid. _**"WHAT DUMBASS MOTHERFUCKER CALLS AT 4 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING?" "How about the one who had been asleep for thirty freaking years." "DAMNIT VINCENT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU GOT SOME MAJOR ISSUES TO CALL ME THIS FUCKING EARLY!"**_ Vincent chuckled,"Cid, I do have a lot of issues..." Vincent paused and his tone changed from humor to serious. "However though my issues aren't the problem at the moment." Cid tries to wake up to understand Vincent fully. He knew Vincent wouldn't call him unless it was for a damn good reason. "What happened Vince?" "Tifa..." Vincent paused once more trying to find a way to not cause Cid to flip the fuck out.**_ "SHIT VINCE SPIT IT OUT!"_** Vincent sigh,"Well putting it **_bluntly_**... Tifa basically got the shit kicked out of her by a **_WEAPON _**and _**NOW **_she is **_unconscious_**!" **_"WHAT THE FUCK? A WEAPON? DID TIFA LOSE HER MIND? JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! I'll round up everyone and bring them to Kalm."_** "Alright Cid thanks, she really is going to need all the support she can get." Vincent then ended the call by closing his phone and put it back into his pocket.

Vincent sighed,"Now since **_that _**part is over..." He smirked,"Time to do a little shopping." Vincent walked to the store down the street. It was one of Vincent's favorites. As he approached the store and looked up to see the sign of the store **_Dark Alley Attire._** Some how the clothes he wore that had belong to his father were still popular to teens. Especially since the store was inspired by Vincent in the first place. As he walked into the store a young lady at the counter smiled and nodded,"Welcome back Vincent Valentine! Are you here to pick up your usual attire?" He nodded back at her and then got an idea and smirked,"Hello, no I won't be needing another for a little while but thank you for having it ready ahead of time. Actually, I was hoping you could help me figure out something?" The lady smiled,"Of course what can I do for?" Vincent then took out a piece of paper and wrote what he was looking for and described it and even drew a sketch of it on the back. He then handed it to the lady."I was hoping you would have anything that would...be close or exactly like what im looking for." She look at him and smirked,"Do I dare ask what has caused Vincent Valentine to ask for something new all of a sudden?" He chuckled,"Lets just say, I am taking care of the Seventh Heaven for the owner and some friends of ours are coming down to see her...I wanted to scare the crap out of them."

The lady smiled,"Well it just so happens that we do have exactly what you're looking for, Vincent!" He looked over her as her followed her to the back. She wore a black corset, with full black tripp pants with silver chains, and black leather combat boots. Her hair was all black with blonde tips, it reached down to the middle of her back. She had bright blue eyes red lipstick, dark blue eyeshadow, and black eyeliner. Vincent thought to himself and chuckled,'she must give her family a nice scare every time she leaves and enters the house.' As soon as they reached the back she opened a door and led him in and pointed to a rack. "We just got those in today." She then whispers,"They aren't even suppose to get on the shelves for a few months now." Vincent smirked and shook his head,"So why am I so special that I get to know this detail?" "Why Vincent you should know the answer to that question! Your the store's favorite customer.**_ PLUS!_** I am a huge fan but not **_fan/stalker _**crazy!" She laughed and blushed. "Any who please take what you need and i'll ring you up front.

He turned to her as she was leaving,**_"Hey wait!"_** The young lady walks back into the room and smiles,"Is there something else you needed?" Vincent laughed,"Yes and no. I never got your name. Usually most workers have named tags you don't." The girl laughed,"I was about to go on break when you came in that's why I don't have a name tag.." She giggled and said,"The name is Aqua." Vincent smiled and nodded,"Well Aqua thank you for your help. Since you helped put..my **_'evil'_** plan into work. Would you like to see the reaction of the people im scaring?" Aqua's eyes grew big with mischief and smiled**_,"Oh FUCK YES!"_** She blushed and regained composure. Vincent chuckled as she rephrased herself."I mean of course. Who in the right mind would miss seeing that?" She walked out of the room and back to the counter. Shortly after that Vincent walks back out with his 'scaredrobe' is what he named it while he was putting on clothes. As she rang it up, she seemed to be glowing excitedly.

After Aqua rang up the last item she said,"That will be **_200 _****_gil_**." Vincent raised his eyebrow he knew it would have cost alot more than that, Aqua smiled,"Technically these are not out yet, but I am not having the **_No. 1_** customer be charged with overprices even though it is my store." He looked at Aqua,"So your the the store manage..." he chuckled. Aqua nodded and her eyes saddened,"Let me guess you head stories about me?" Vincent nodded,"Yeah but I only listened to ones that interested me. For instance you beating the **_hell _**out of three guys that tried to rape you. That caught my attention. I would have loved to see that happen!" Aqua giggled,"Next time it happens ill have a video camera on me so you can actually see it. It would be a thank you for letting me come to the **_'Seventh Heaven'_** _scare fest_!" Vincent smiled he liked the Aqua's enthusiasm. He then picked up his bags and slung them over his shoulder, he turned back to Aqua and said,"The _**'Seventh Heaven'**_ opens at **_5 PM_** though with the time my friends might need they'll probably be there around 6." Aqua nodded," Alright I'll make sure to be there... Oh Vincent!" She grabbed a nightgown he left on the counter, and followed Vincent outside. Vincent heard her and turned around,"Vincent, you almost forgot this.."As she handed it to him he realized he forgot it. While he had been in the store he had picked up soft clothes for Tifa to be comfortable in. He nodded,"Thank you."Aqua smiled,"No problem...I just wouldn't recommend giving the girl that outfit first." She runs off to the store laughing. Vincent shook his head and smiled.

As Vincent walked back to the Seventh Heaven he smiled to himself like a cheshire cat and thought**_,'Vincent you devil! You are going to scare the fucking HELL out of everyone and You will enjoy it entirely!'_** He chuckled and shook his head as he unlocked the door and walked in, setting the bags down and locked the bar. Vincent grabbed his bags and headed upstairs and went to check on Tifa. As he opened the door he saw Tifa was still asleep. His face saddened. He was hoping she would be awake by now at least so he could get her anything she needed before he opened the bar for her and took over for a few days. He sighed and shook his head**_,'She will wake up when she wakes up Vincent. Let her rest she needs it.'_** With that he quietly opened the closet and set the bags in there and took out the night gown he bought for Tifa."Yeah I should probably wait to give it to her." He said softly. Vincent folded the night gown and gently set it on a shelf in the closet. He then pulled out a black cotton tank top and matching black cotton pajama pants. He smiled at himself. He knew Tifa would like these because they were soft and comfty and more than likely easy to put on and take off.

_Vincent took a chair and set it next to her bed. Vincent walked out of the room and came back with a towel, a pen, a piece of paper and a bouquet of roses. He then folded up the pajamas and sat them on the chair. Over those he folded up the towel and sat it on top of the pajamas._

Vincent took the pen and wrote on the piece of paper**,_'Glad to see your finally awake Tifa. Here is a towel and clean clothes for you to wear. You are NOT to get up and dress for work you are to STAY in bed and rest. If you look to your left and on the night stand there is a present for you. Its good to have you back Tifa.'_** He then placed the roses on the night stand and placed the card on the towel folded in half with the message facing her.

As he walked out of the room her grabbed one bag from the closet with his clothes in his and shut the door to his room quietly. Vincent then turned and walked to the bathroom and began to trim his hair. It was still long but it was no longer looked like a **_'rats nest',_** how Cid put it. He then straightened it out and brushed through it and then took a black ribbon and tied his hair back. His bangs still covered his eyes but still he looked dark and yet he didn't. As he looked in the mirror at himself he smiled. **_'This night is going to be as fun as Halloween.'_** he thought.

* * *

**Sorry if I have made anyone wait. Been busy multitasking. I do hope your enjoying the story. Unfortunately I can't guarantee I will be able to complete chapters as fast as I WOULD like to since Winter Break is over. BUT I will make sure that I will not let you guys down ^^**

**I hope I didn't make this chapter too boring, or lacking.**

**I hope everyone had a HAPPY NEW YEARS :D**


	3. The Seventh Heaven

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER 4 IS UP! I want to give a BIG heart felt thank you to ********__________********__________********Maroongrad**. Had you not posted, I would have been frustratingly continue to fight with my web browser on stop deleting words I typed when I saved. Yes THAT was the Tech issue. After I would save the whole story would be in bold or italics, heck paragraphs were gone. 

**THANK THE GODDESS FOR BACKUPS! **

**I had posted Chp. 4 when I got back but it wasn't even no where near finished and that's just a out right tease to you guys so instead I just deleted it from the chapters and have been finishing it.  
**

**I OWN FINAL FANTASY GAMES, AND TWO MOVIES BUT NOTHING I DO IS COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT I AM JUST A FAN!

* * *

**

**Previously in Chapter 3:**

_Vincent took a chair and set it next to her bed. Vincent walked out of the room and came back with a towel, a pen, a piece of paper and a bouquet of roses. He then folded up the pajamas and sat them on the chair. Over those he folded up the towel and sat it on top of the pajamas._

_Vincent took the pen and wrote on the piece of paper,"Glad to see your finally awake Tifa. Here is a towel and clean clothes for you to wear. You are NOT to get up and dress for work you are to STAY in bed and rest. If you look to your left and on the night stand there is a present for you. Its good to have you back Tifa." He then placed the roses on the night stand and placed the card on the towel folded in half with the message facing her._

_As he walked out of the room her grabbed one bag from the closet with his clothes in his and shut the door to his room quietly. Vincent then turned and walked to the bathroom and began to trim his hair. It was still long but it was no longer looked like a 'rats nest', how Cid put it. He then straightened it out and brushed through it and then took a black ribbon and tied his hair back. His bangs still covered his eyes but still he looked dark and yet he didn't. As he looked in the mirror at himself he smiled. 'This night is going to be as fun as Halloween.' he thought_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Seventh Heaven**

Later that evening, Aqua had showed up an hour early than she was suppose to be there. As she approached the door she knocked. A few minutes later Vincent answered the door while drying his hair with a towel.

Aqua gasped at Vincent, her eyes were wide in awe over how he looked in his new clothes. Vincent smirked and knew what was the cause of her expression,"If **_this _**was all it took to shock you then my friends coming over **_will _**shit themselves!" He chuckled. Aqua smiled and giggled. He looked at her,"_The Seventh Heaven_ doesn't open til' 5pm so how come your an _hour _early?" She smiled at Vincent,"Well for one I _would _think you would need help sweeping, mopping, and cleaning the tables. Two I just like being early to events!" She giggled.

As Vincent took care of the bar counter, stocking of alcohol mixes, and drink condiments in the front. Aqua sweeped and mopped the floor, and wiped of the tables and chairs. Just as they were finishing the preparations before the _Seventh Heaven_ was to open, the door unlocked and a man stepped in and suddenly stopped and jumped in shock when he spotted Vincent and Aqua. Vincent was wearing a baggy black t-shirt, black pants. and black combat boots. Aqua was wearing a pair of black tripps, with several silver metal chains hanging from them; a black soft fabric corset, a pair of leather black combat boots and a soft fabric black choker with a dark red crystal in the middle hanging off the choker.

"Erm...may I ask why you two are in the bar 30 minutes early before it _actually _opens?" The man said. Vincent walked towards him and smiled," Don't worry _were _not customers. I am a friend of Tifa's and behind me is Aqua." The man raised an eyebrow,"Ok but that still does not answer my question. Why are you here instead of waiting till the Seventh Heaven opens?" Vincent's face turned slightly serious and sigh,"Tifa got injured and is upstairs resting. I am not waking her up so she can run the bar. She obviously has been staying up running the _Seventh Heaven_ very late then what it should close. So since she got injured, this is a perfect time for her to get a little time to rest and relax. I'll take her place and help run the bar."

Aqua then piped in,"The whole _Avalanche_ group is coming and well he wanted to give them a damn good scare when they came into the bar." She smiled." I am just here to watch the fun and excitement that will happen!"

The man looked at them for a moment,"Wait a minute..." It hit him the man named 'Vincent' in front of him was no other than THE Vincent Valentine from _Avalanche_! "HOLY SHIT! _YOUR _VINCENT VALENTINE! I have seen all the other_ Avalanche_ members but I never got to meet you. Until I asked Tifa one day why you never come when the others came to town." The man sighed softly,"She said you never came to Kalm to visit because of_ personal_ matters. She would never go into detail, but I asked her what you looked like and she showed me a group picture of the whole_ Avalanche _group in front of Cid's airship the _'Highwind.'_"

The man smiled and bowed,"Sorry for me being so rude, I did not recognize you." Vincent chuckled,"It is alright...We didn't get your name by the way." The man laughed and said,"My apologies. My name is** Nero Zaltore**. I am Tifa's employee at the Seventh Heaven." Vincent smiled and nodded,"Tifa told me she had a new hired hand that helped her out greatly at the bar." Nero smiled for a few moments but then it faded into sadness. Nero sighed,"Ok its been bugging me so I mind as well ask..What the **_HELL _**got Tifa injured to where she couldn't run a bar?" Vincent chuckled darkly and sarcastically replied,"Opening a bottle of a _special attractant_ that summons powerful monsters and her result monster was a _WEAPON_."

Nero stared at Vincent and went pale,"Sorry if this sounds _really dark_...but...if she went up against a _WEAPON_..and wasn't powerful enough to beat it...how come she isn't...**_dead_**?" Vincent sighed and explained the whole story of what happened earlier that morning. Nero stared speechless and snapped out of it,"Well damn she was not kidding when she called you her**_ 'bloody' good luck charm_**!" He laughed. Vincent looked at him confused. Nero explained how Tifa had told him about the times Vincent saved her ass from near death experiences. Every single one ended in bloodshed. So therefore the nickname**_ 'bloody' good luck charm_**. Vincent shook his head and chuckled.

As Nero was helping Vincent figure out making new kinds of mixtures Vincent hadn't even heard of before. Aqua had been watching Vincent getting frustrated with some of the drink combinations. Nero chuckled as well and said,"Here how about this if _anyone _orders **_these _**drinks **_I _**will make them. Everything else you can take care of, unless of course more people start to order the drinks your handling. If **_that _**happens and the orders are coming to fast I will give you a hand." Vincent nodded in acknowledgment. Aqua looked around and noticed how well Vincent's friend, Tifa, had taken care of the old place. She had done alot of repairs and renovations to make the place sufficient enough to open and allow customers in.

Aqua had heard the _Seventh Heaven_ was a place to have fun and party but she didn't know anyone really so she did not try to go. Now she wished she had used her days off to come here. She smiled and thought_,'Oh well at least I will have something to come do from now on instead of being bored at home.'_ Her eyes noticed movement and she saw Nero unlocking the door and flipping a switch, bringing up the lights in the bar and lighting up the open sign outside.

As Vincent looked around he looked dismayed at the lighting,"Is there something wrong with the lights?" Nero turned to him and laughed,"No they are in _perfect _condition. They are just different because they are _black lights_." He started telling Vincent about the whole conversation he had with Tifa about them.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Tifa twisted in the last light bulb and walked towards the bar. The bar counter started from the wall, across from the stairs, and went towards the stairs. Before the counter length could fully reach the stairs it curved to the side going to another wall, near the door frame to the back of the bar. If one would walk toward the end of the side of that counter, they would notice a line. From the inside a chunk of the counter could be opened like a doorway and the latched from the inside. The door itself could be opened pointing towards the inside of the counter or pulled out and pointing towards the stairs._

_The corner piece of the counter had a phone, a note pad, pens/pencils, and the cash register. Behind the door frame that was next to the counter door, was a light switch panel. As Tifa opened the counter door and closed it, she went through the door frame and flipped a switch on the panel. Suddenly the lights filled up the Seventh Heaven. The new Seventh Heaven was in better condition than the one in Midgar had ever been._

_The base if the counter was made of red cherry would, the top of it had piece of smooth marble. The colors of the marble were a crimson red with black speckles all over. The floor had been replaced. The front of the bar was made from dark, smoothed, polished cherry wood. The floor itself looked like it was made of a pretty dark reddish brown piece of fabric. The walls were made of a darker, polished color of cherry wood. The furniture inside was also made with cherry wood. There were booth on the sides of the walls. The bases were made from a very dark polished cherry wood. The cushions attached to them were made with a red/black leather. ***Best description I can give for the cushions is this. If you have played Final Fantasy 7 and messed around the the color for the menu. Instead of the colors going from black on one corner and brighter to the aligning corner, diagonally. Well it would start as a deep crimson red at the top. Going downwards the colors changed slowly to black.***_

_At the bottom of the cushions, where your lower back would be and where it was fully black, was a detailed version of Vincent's gun charm on Cerberus, which yes the charm was of the three headed dog. The charm designed looked like a bigger, but realistic design of the charm. It was a wicked color of silver, and it even had the details of realistic engravings into it. The eye engraving design of the Cerberus was crimson red, on the right side, the third head was breathing fire. The tables were made of dark polished cherry would with a black version of Cerberus using silver as the engravings to it. The eyes were still crimson red and the third head on the right was breathing fire._

_Looking The ceiling had small black lining circles every few feet from one another.** *not small as Christmas decoration small lol*** The light bulbs were inside the holes, giving off a spot light look, but not as bright._

_As she looked at the bar from the counter she was disappointed. The lights made the interior furniture of the Seventh Heaven contradict itself and ruined the dark embodiment of the bar. Tifa sighed, going back through the door frame and flipping the switch again turning off the lights. As she stood on a chair with a flash light on in her mouth she unscrewed the light bulbs. As she finished unscrewing the lights Nero walked into the Seventh Heaven and fell over the chair Tifa had been standing on,"Tifa where are the...LIGHTS!" *thud* Tifa turned on the light to the hallway on the stairs, and walked towards Nero. "Nero are you ok?" He chuckled,"Yes i'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to fall over on a chair, **that **was definitely **not **on my 'to do' list!" Tifa giggled,"Sorry, the new lights did not look right when I turned them on. It ruined the dark look of the bar." Nero nodded,"Ah that explains why there are no lights on."_

_"What do you think would look better?" Tifa asked. Nero raised an eyebrow,"Huh?"_

_Tifa looked at Nero and said,"What kind of lighting would look good in here?' Nero replied,"Tifa, I honestly couldn't think of what type of lights and what color would look good with the bar." Tifa sighed and thought about what type of lights she should get._

_Nero spoke,"Tifa?" Tifa snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him."Yes, Nero?" "Tifa, what if I go to the hardware store down the street and pick up a few different lights that would correspond perfectly with the bar." Tifa smiled happily,"That's a great idea Nero!" Nero smiled at her,"Ok ill be right back" Nero ran to the hardware store down the street called 'Lowe's Hardware.' _

_When Nero got inside the store he went to the lights section and looked for colored lights. He came across red, orange, yellow, neon, neon blue, blue, pink, purple, and black lights. He bought a few of the red, black, neon, and blue. He then walked out of the store and brought them back to the Seventh Heaven a few minutes later. As Nero stepped inside Tifa greeted him,"Welcome back, Nero! What type of lights did you Tifa held the few boxes of red lights, handing one light bulb at a time to Nero for him to screw in. When he was finished they stepped back and looked. They both liked the dark blood filled glow of the room, but it did not look right since the majority of the furniture was with something red in it. So they took the red lights out they put the black lights in._

_As they stepped back to look around again they both nodded in agreement. The black lights were going to be the main lighting of the bar. It gave off a iridescent glow to the room, yet it was inviting all the same. Nero then took a few neon blue light bulbs with him and went behind the counter. The on the wall there were 3 wall lamps in the shape of fire. One was on the wall near the start of the counter, the second was above the alcohol machine, and the third was above the counter door next to the door fame. Nero took each lamp cover off gently and took out the regular light bulbs and put in the neon blue ones in their place. When Nero flipped a switch that turned the lamps on, the whole entire counter area was a pretty neon blue. As if it was heaven itself._

_Tifa smiled as she saw the counter area and then looked back at the surrounding area in black lights and nodded,"So i'm guessing that this **WHOLE **side **is **hell and the WHOLE counter area is heaven?" Nero chuckled. "Well the counter has to be heaven!" "Why is that, Nero?" "Because for one, the bar is named Seventh Heaven. Your going to need a heavenly like area in it! Two because **you **are an angel." Tifa blushed bright red and giggled."Since when did I become an angel?" "When you kick the shit out of Sephiroth."_

_-End of flashback-  
_

When Nero finished the story, he flipped and the lamps behind the counter turned on._  
_

* * *

**Sorry if the bar had too much of a cherry wood obsession. I just find that type of wood very pretty.**

**I hope everyone reading this is enjoying this chapter. I hope I didn't make it too boring. I felt the need to at LEAST give the _Seventh Heaven_ a chapter since its Tifa's home.**

**I thought I left her home not very detailed. So that is why this chapter is here ^^  
**


	4. A Battle For A Drink

**YAY! Chapter 5 is up. Sorry if Chapter 4 was boring I thought it would be helpful if everyone knew what the bar looked like. Again if you skipped Chapter 4 you didn't miss jack shit!**

**I apologize if I have been making everyone wait so long for me to put Chapter 5 up. School work has been a pain, then getting sick and a funeral. Sheesh life never can give me a break.**

**So WITHOUT FURTHER TO DO LETS GET THE STORY MOVING!**

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 4:**

_As Nero was helping Vincent figure out making new kinds of mixtures Vincent hadn't even heard of before. Aqua had been watching Vincent getting frustrated with some of the drink combinations. Nero chuckled as well and said,"Here how about this if anyone orders these drinks I will make them. Everything else you can take care of, unless of course more people start to order the drinks your handling. If that happens and the orders are coming to fast I will give you a hand." Vincent nodded in acknowledgment. Aqua looked around and noticed how well Vincent's friend, Tifa, had taken care of the old place. She had done alot of repairs and renovations to make the place sufficient enough to open and allow customers in._

_Aqua had heard the Seventh Heaven was a place to have fun and party but she didn't know anyone really so she did not try to go. Now she wished she had used her days off to come here. She smiled and thought,'Oh well at least I will have something to come do from now on instead of being bored at home.' Her eyes noticed movement and she saw Nero unlocking the door and flipping a switch, bringing up the lights in the bar and lighting up the open sign outside._

_As Vincent looked around he looked dismayed at the lighting,"Is there something wrong with the lights?" Nero turned to him and laughed,"No they are in perfect condition. They are just different because they are black lights."_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - A Battle For A Drink  
**

Vincent nodded to Nero,"Ah, that explains alot!" He then walked upstairs and changed into his new clothes and looked at himself in the mirror,'Show time, Vincent!' He thought. He then walked back down stairs and both Nero and Aqua jumped in amazement when they saw him. Both said**_,"HOLY CRAP VINCE...!"_** Just as they said that a whole group of people barged into the bar. One stepped out of the group. He was tall and very muscled with very dark skin. He had short black hair, and on his left arm had a gatling gun. He wore a vest with ripped edges at the sleeves. From the waist down he had on black cargo pants with black cargo boots. The man spoke**,"YO FOO WHERE IS _SHE_?"** He walked towards the man at the stairs that was blocking his way to see Tifa.

Nero responded,"**_AVALANCHE_**! Welcome back you guys. Want your usual?" He knew they were here about Tifa but he wanted to have them calmed down with their drinks before all hell broke loose. Barrett continued to look at the man in front of him,"No Nero, not at the moment. Right now im **_DEALING _**with _this _silent foo!" As Barret stared at the man he noticed he had long black hair tied into a low ponytail that when down past his ass. From his torso he wore a tight fitted tank sleeved black shirt that outlined his muscles._** *normal t-shirt but those sleeve parts cut off and its just a shirt with big tank sleeves. **_

On his wrists were black fingerless fabric gloves. From the waist down he had on black tripp pants with chains that hung down nicely. When Barret grabbed the man by his shirt his noticed it was soft as hell. **"Answer me yo foo! ****WHERE IS TIFA****?" **The man in front of him chuckled and stared at him with bright crimson eyes,"Seems **_someone _**is a bit of a softy." Barret growled,**"WHY YOU _LITTLE_..."** he was cut off when the man before him spoke again,"She is upstairs resting, **_your _**shouting **_will _**wake her up and if your the same **_Avalanche _**that saved the **_Planet _**then you all should know what she maybe like if she is woken up rudely due to yelling or noises! So shall we take this outside?" Barret grunted towards the man as everyone else paled at the thought of Tifa waking up because of Barret's yelling. For during their trips on the**_ 'Highwind'_** as well as the times they stayed in hotel rooms. Tifa would **_literally _**punch and chew out the person for waking her up rudely. Everyone had been punched and lectured except of course Nanaki and Vincent. They were the smartest out of the gang to shut it when Tifa was sleeping. "Yeah once we get outside I am going to beat _your _ass!" Everyone inside the bar, except of course Tifa, walked out of town so as to not disturb the towns people. Nero of course **_had _**to be a smart ass and put a sign hanging on the **_'Seventh Heaven'_** door that read _**'fight between Barret and a new guy outside of town! Will be closed till its over!'**_

Vincent knew that him acting like someone smart ass punk to Barret would get him pissed off. By Vincent not acting like his usual self no one would suspect it was him. Of course however he knew more than likely Nanaki wouldn't be fooled by the act. He would more than likely go along with the act and enjoy everyone's reactions. Vincent had his **_materia _**and his **_Cerberus_**' as they walked out of the bar. When the whole group reached the outskirts of town, they noticed almost the whole town of _**Kalm **_came to watch. Not much happened so if anything new happened, especially a fight with someone from **_Avalanche_**_**!**_ Then the **_whole _**town would come see it.

So Vincent and Barret get out onto the field and fight. Barret fired off his gun, combining his attack with **_fire_**, **_ice_**, and** _thunder materia_**. The attack went straight towards Vincent but he dodge it the on coming attack quickly. Vincent laughed,"Is **_that _**all you got?" Barret yelled,"**_NO ITS NOT I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!_**" Vincents attack was swift, he commenced firing off **_Cerberus_**,"Well then let me give you a **GOOD WARM UP EXERCISE**!" As his bullets blasted towards Barret he blocked the bullets with his gun. Vincent smirked and then summoned**_ Neo Bahamut._** Everyone, even Aqua and Nero, about either shit themselves or was breathless. As **_Neo Bahamut_** fired off**_ Giga Flare_**, it came hurling towards Barret. As the smoke cleared, Barret was on one knee panting. Vincent stood still not even wavering in fatigue, or exhaustion. The people of **_Kalm _**stood there gasping at the site and clapped at the two after the battle was over.

Barret managed to stand up slowly, waving off the man across from him**_."Bah! _**Yo ass may have won for now but its only because my mind is concentrated, as well as everyone else's in **_Avalanche_**, is worried about Tifa." Vincent cleared his hair out of his face and spoke sternly,_"**Your **not the **only **one Barret."_ Everyone stood in shock, except Aqua and Nero, at Vincent. They **_literally _**didn't recognize him when he wasn't wearing his usual clothing. Cid muttered,**_"Damn either my old ass is dreaming or Nanaki that herbal tea is fucking with everyone's mind!" _**Everyone laughed at Cid's comment.

Vincent cleared his throat,"Alright lets get back to the**_ 'Seventh Heaven'_** before our people in our audience, that need a damn drink, get pissed off and throw a riot!" Everyone chuckled and headed to the **_'Seventh Heaven_'** and even ordered a drink. As soon as everyone entered the bar and sat down customers stormed in. Nero and Vincent got straight to work, Aqua even lent a hand by serving the drinks. Later that evening everyone was a bit intoxicated and were hooping and hollering to Yuffie. She was standing on the counter of the bar singing like a pure drunk. Nero, Aqua and Vince couldn't help but laugh at the site before them.

As the night drew on, the crowd died down. The **_Avalanche _**team slowly walked towards the Inn next door. Vincent went to the man at the counter and ordered a room for each person on him and paid **_300 Gil_.** Aqua spent the night and slept in the back room of the **_'Seventh Heaven'._** Nero locked the bar up and headed home, and Vincent counted up the **_gil _**earned that night and wrote it down on the log sheet. He went to check on Aqua and got a pillow and a blanket and covered her up and chuckled.

As Vincent headed upstairs, his thoughts went to Tifa. He walked quietly and swiftly into his room and changed his clothes into his soft black cotton t-shirt and matching pants. When he finished he noticed Tifa was still asleep comfortably on his bed. He walked towards her bedside and kissed her forehead and tucked her in and whispered in Tifa's ear_,"Wake up soon Tifa.". _He then walked into his coffin and closed the lid and fell asleep smiling, dreaming of Tifa. He woke up one time later contemplating of how he wish he had confessed to her sooner, shaking his head he heard Chaos speak to him**_,'She will wake up Vince. Don't give up on her just yet.'_** With that thought Vincent fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well I do hope you enjoyed it. ^^ I also hope this makes up for the Chp. 4 fluke and getting readers hopes up only to be shattered. **

**I also again apologize if everyone went through the trouble of reading Chp. 4 only to find it to talk mainly about the look of the Seventh Heaven. So I made it up to you guys with Chp. 5.**

**Please Read, and Review. :D**


	5. Awakening

**Ok here is Chapter 6. FINALLY! I apologize for the long delay in posting this. Been busy with school_*rolls eyes*_ everyone knows how school can be a pain in the ass at times.**

**I am trying to fit time into writing. Though I would like to know what,_ you_, my readers think and are wanting really. **

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 5:**

_Vincent cleared his throat,"Alright lets get back to the** 'Seventh Heaven'** before our people in our audience, that need a damn drink, get pissed off and throw a riot!" Everyone chuckled and headed to the** 'Seventh Heaven' **and even ordered a drink. As soon as everyone entered the bar and sat down customers stormed in. Nero and Vincent got straight to work, Aqua even lent a hand by serving the drinks. Later that evening everyone was a bit intoxicated and were hooping and hollering to Yuffie. She was standing on the counter of the bar singing like a pure drunk. Nero, Aqua and Vince couldn't help but laugh at the site before them._

_As the night drew on, the crowd died down. The **Avalanche **team slowly walked towards the Inn next door. Vincent went to the man at the counter and ordered a room for each person on him and paid 300 Gil. Aqua spent the night and slept in the back room of the **'Seventh Heaven'.** Nero locked the bar up and headed home, and Vincent counted up the **gil **earned that night and wrote it down on the log sheet. He went to check on Aqua and got a pillow and a blanket and covered her up and chuckled._

_As Vincent headed upstairs, his thoughts went to Tifa. He walked quietly and swiftly into his room and changed his clothes into his soft black cotton t-shirt and matching pants. When he finished he noticed Tifa was still asleep comfortably on his bed. He walked towards her bedside and kissed her forehead and tucked her in and whispered in Tifa's ear,**"Wake up soon Tifa."**. He then walked into his coffin and closed the lid and fell asleep smiling, dreaming of Tifa. He woke up one time later contemplating of how he wish he had confessed to her sooner, shaking his head he heard **Chaos **speak to him**,'She will wake up Vince. Don't give up on her just yet.'** With that thought Vincent fell back into a deep sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Awakening**

_Small rays of sunlight broke through the dark crimson curtains in Vincent's room, casting their shining light on a young girl laying on his a man walked towards the bed and sat brought another chair putting it next to the bed, and added another bouquet of roses but this time they had white lilies in them. Sitting down on the chair the man stared at the young girl then buried his face into his hands.  
_

_As the rays of light shined upon the girl's face, her eyes twitched trying to ignore the bright light, but finally could not take anymore and the girls eyes fluttered open. Slowly she sat up and looked around. looking to her right she noticed bouquet's of flowers, obviously alot from Vincent, but others were from Cid, Cait Sith** (Reeve)**, Yuffie, Marlene and Denzel, Nero, and a yellow and white lily bouquet from Aerith._

_The young lady picked up the newest bouquet left by Vincent and held it up to her face breathing in the scent of lilies and roses. She sighed softly and smiled at the man beside the bed, even though he didn't see it. She then began to wonder what happened while she was unconscious  
_

* * *

Vincent hadn't noticed Tifa had gotten up he was still in thought. Since the day she was severely injured by a **_WEAPON_**, she had been unconscious for**_ two whole weeks._** Vincent was beginning to think she was never going to wake up. He also was still troubled at the thought Cloud and Aerith had arrived. He had no problem with Aerith but Cloud was going to get his ass kicked by him and **_Chaos_** personally if he tried any bullshit! Cloud was and still is apart of **_Avalanche _**but to Vincent he did **_not _**deserve **_any _**right to walk through the doors to the**_ 'Seventh Heaven'_ _nor _**did he deserve **_any_** right to see Tifa.

Vincent thought about the whole scene that had happened yesterday evening, when Cloud and Aerith showed up out of now where.

**_-Flash Back-_**

_A young man with spike blonde hair and a black shirt, with one sleeve and a silver shoulder guard. On the upper chest of the shirt was a lion. The bottom half was long black pants with a added side skirt over it, and with it the man wore black combat boots. On his back he had a huge sword. The man was lean and muscular, was about 5' 8". He had **intensely bright blue eyes,** the signs of an **Ex-Shinra **personnel injected with **Mako**. The man had the look of a mercenary, his eyes spoke out as if he were saying 'anyone who stands in my way will get it.'_

_Next to him a young woman. She was about 5' 3". The girl had long brown hair tied up into a braid in the back with a pink ribbon, with bangs in her face. Her eyes were and **intensely bright green,** yet they were filled with sincerity and kindness. At the neck she wore a black necklace tied into a bow at the front. From her chest down the girl wore a ankle length pink spaghetti strapped dress with a pink shrug over it, underneath she wore brown traveling boots._

_Cid looked up and smiled,**"Aeris! Cloud! ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU TWO FUCKERS MADE IT!"** Cid stood up from his seat at the bar and went over and hugged Aeris,"Well how the fuck have you been Aeris?" Aerith hugged him back looking at him giving him a warm smile,"I have been well Cid." Cid then turned his head towards Cloud and extended his hand out to him,"Welcome back blonde! How has your fucking spiky ass been?" Cloud nodded in silence in acknowledgment towards Cid and everyone else in the 'Seventh Heaven'."I have been doing well Cid." Cid snorted,"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN THIS WHOLE TIME?" Aerith giggled and stepped next to Cloud and smiled at him,"Would you like to tell them Cloud?" Everyone cocked an eyebrow at the two then Barret spoke out,"Yo, what the hell are you two talking about?" Cloud smiled,"Well I **proposed **to Aerith, on **New Years.**" _

_Everyone in the room was silent. Vincent had just woken up and was heading down the stairs, when he heard the two walked in. He listened and watched the whole situation from the staircase. He gritted his teeth. Inside he was a conflict of emotions. A part of him **was happy** that Cloud would never try to get back with Tifa, however, a part of him w**as still infuriated **with Cloud because Vincent still thought Tifa had feelings for Cloud. As the silence had gone on** long enough **for Vincent to handle, he walked down the rest of the stairs with a slight stomp to it. As he walked down he clapped slowly looking at Cloud giving him a mischievous smile**,"Congratulations you two!**" Cloud paled at the site of Vincent._

_Since the day Avalanche parted ways at Wutai, and him getting his ass handed to him, Cloud never forgot about it. He would sometimes be paranoid at the thought Vincent was in the house watching him in the little cottage, Cloud had bought in Costa de Sol. He and Aerith had been living there since Avalanche parted ways, Aerith one evening asked what happened the day everyone went their own ways and Cloud would only tell her**,'Me and Vincent got into an argument and started throwing punches at one another. I don't remember what is was we were arguing about. Sorry, Aerith.'** Aerith nodded her head to Cloud and dropped the subject._

_Everyone turned around to look at Vincent with expressions of shock still written on their faces. Even Nanaki was in disbelief over what Cloud had said. Vincent gave everyone a look he would explain later to the group of what the **HELL **was going on. Barret didn't catch the look and turned to Cloud once more with an infuriated look. Yuffie quickly went up to Aeris,"hey want to go buy some flowers?" Aerith smiled and nodded and then both walked out of the** 'Seventh Heaven'** After a few moments Barret yelled at Cloud grabbing him by his shirt,**"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU CLOUD? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND TIFA?" **Cloud looked at Barret and shrugged**,"Tifa and me were over I moved on to be with Aerith the day we parted ways back in Wutai."**_

_Barret dropped Cloud to the ground and was about ready to pummel into him when Vincent came up and grabbed his arm and smirked,**"As much as I'd love to beat, or watch you beat the living shit out of this asshole...We need to keep the bar in one piece plus Yuffie and Aeris will be back soon. We don't need Aeris freaking out when she sees you beating the hell out of her fiance."** Barret glared at Vincent then relaxed and looked at Cloud**,"As much as I hate to say this, today became your lucky day. However, the chance I get to kick your ass I will NOT HESITATE!"** Cloud smirked,"Really? Well then Barret, I will be expecting your challenge to defend a woman who is nothing but a shell of what and who she once was!"_

_Vincent lost it and grabbed Cloud by the neck collar and pinned him against the wall,"Would you like a **REPEAT **of the day we parted ways in Wutai? I do mean of course the part where I **SEVERELY **beat your cocky smug ass!" Cloud paled at the thought, while everyone else looked curiously at Vincent. Vincent sighed and told them what had happened while everyone else was at _**_'Turtle's Paradise'_**._ Everyone then stared angrily at Cloud for what he did to Tifa. Cid growled at Cloud,"Well damn kid I knew you were a fucking pussy at times but that was **LOW **even for **you **Cloud!"_

_Just then, Aeris and Yuffie walked back into the **'Seventh Heaven' **and the argument quickly ended, Vincent let go of Cloud and walked away before the girls noticed. Everyone was looking at the flowers the girls picked and smiled at the ones they bought. They bought tiger lilies, roses, carnations, hibiscus, and 2 other types of flowers. Everyone laughed when Nanaki jokingly spoke,"Damn, Aeris are you sure your the one getting married? You seem to be more like a **'Flower Girl' **than a bride." _

* * *

Vincent growled at the thought of Cloud coming even near Tifa. He shook his head then he jumped when he heard a voice,"Vincent are you alright?" Vincent looked up in shock when he saw Tifa sitting up holding the bouquet of lilies and roses he bought her, and looking at him as she smiled warmly He nodded and smiled,"Yes, I am now that I know your going to be okay." Tifa giggled, but her smile slowly faded,"Vincent how **_long _**have I been...out?" His face grimaced and bowed his head,"You have been out for..." Tifa innocently tilted her head to the side,"Vince?" He sighed and said,**_"Three months."_** Looking up he saw that Tifa's face went pale, and noticed she was thinking intently and went downstairs to make her some breakfast.

Several things went through Tifa's mind at once,**_'Three months? OH GOD! Whose been running the Seventh Heaven? OH SHIT THE BILLS! CRAP! The Seventh Heaven probably needs to be stocked up again!' _**Tifa lost her train of thought when she heard her stomach grumble. Blushing slightly she looked at Vincent and noticed he had a tray breakfast tray. He laid it down and poured a glass of orange juice into a class. As Tifa looked at the tray she saw that there was two perfect over easy eggs, with toast, and two butter waffles in warm maple syrup. Tifa kindly took a bite of her eggs, her pieces of toast she torn up, and moaned softly at the taste and then she quickly began to dig into her food. The food was delicious and whoever made it was a fantastic cook, she never tasted anything like it. Her whole being felt as if she could get up and dance with bountiful amounts of energy. She told herself she would definitely thank the chef for this. Pushing her tray forward she looked up and smiled at Vincent,"**_That was absolutely delicious!_** May I ask who made it?" Vincent chuckled,"I made it." Tifa's eyes widened,**_"You made it? Jesus Vincent! Your a fantastic cook! Had I'd known you were such a good cook I would have had you make the food on the Highwind!"_** Vincent chuckled,"I'm glad you enjoyed it Tifa." Getting up slowly Tifa lost her footing and Vincent quickly stood up and caught Tifa in his arms.

Looking up at Vincent she blushed,"Sorry, I guess I will need to be alot more careful." Vincent chuckled,"Yeah think? Where _are _you going off to?" Tifa smiled,"What I can't take a shower?" Vincent laughed. Vincent then helped Tifa steady herself, standing up He picked her up bridal style. Tifa blushed as he then grabbed the towel and her pajamas off the chair and went into the bathroom, setting Tifa down gently and shutting the door behind them. He looked at her and smiled and acted coy,"Do you need help taking a shower?" Tifa's face turned more red and turned from him and said,"No, I think I can get it, but thank you Vincent."

Shutting the door behind him he stood guard at the door and chuckled at her reaction. His smile turned slowly faded into still serious as he stood there to make sure no one would try any shady shit especially Cloud...

* * *

**_*AS MUCH AS I HATE CLOUD HE DOES DESERVE 'SOME' RIGHT TO HAVING HIS POV TOLD*_**

**_(Cloud's POV)_**

Moments later, Cloud started to come up the stairs after a long internal debate with himself, on demanding for him to see Tifa. As soon as he saw Vincent, leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door with his eyes closed, Cloud realized Tifa was awake. Inside he felt irritated, jealous, and seriously pissed. Even if he was with Aeris he wanted no one near her,**_'If anyone was going to make her smile it is going to be me, not Vincent or Barret!'_** he thought.

As he walked towards Vincent, he heard a low growl coming from the **_Ex-Turk._**"You have **_no _**right, _**nor **_do _you _have a damned good reason to be up here **_Cloud Strife!_**" Cloud angrily responded,**"Like hell I do! **Everyone else, including me and Aeris have a fucking right to see her!." Vincent smiled amusingly and chuckled,"Yes, _everyone **else **does _**have **the **_right _****and _will _****get **to **_see _**Tifa, **_except _****you **_Cloud_." Cloud growled,**"Why the fuck _not_, Vincent?" **Vincent's amused smirk faded fast and his head shot up quickly as he grabbed Cloud by the shirt,**_"You demand to see her and you ask the man who kicked your fucking ass 'Why the fuck not?'"_** He let go of Cloud with a shove and let his back hit the floor as he stood above him. Vincent kneeled down as his bright crimson eyes flared in rage as he growled,**"You lost that right when you hurt Tifa!"** Pausing for a moment he continued,**"Cloud, you have no right in _any way _to see Tifa! You chose that punishment when you told her you didn't love her anymore back in Wutai. You have Aerith, _plus _you two are fucking engaged!"**

* * *

**Well here you go Chapter 6 ^-^ I'll try to hurry and make Chapters 7 and 8. Please do review I do appreciate and I also enjoy reading your comments. Though I might have delays with trying to make sure I am putting my time with school first, then story writing as soon as I graduate I will have more time WOOHOO!**

**HOWEVER! I DO NOT PLAN ON MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT TILL MAY 19th xD FOR ME TO UPDATE!  
**

**Happy Early Valentines Day!**


	6. Confessions

**Here is Chapter 7! Thank god today was a snow day due to slick roads ^-^ which gave me more time to work on my stories.**

**Please Read, Review, AND MOST OF ALL ENJOY ^-^**

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 6:**

_Vincent growled at the thought of Cloud coming near Tifa. He shook his head then he jumped when he heard a voice,"Vincent are you alright?" Vincent looked up in shock when he saw Tifa sitting up with the flowers he bought her, while looking at him and smiling warmly. He nodded and smiled,"Yes, I am now that I know your going to be okay." Tifa giggled. Getting up she fell lost her footing and Vincent quickly stood up and caught her in his arms._

_Looking up at Vincent she blushed,"Sorry, I guess I will need to be alot more careful." Vincent chuckled,"Yeah think? Where were you going off to?" Tifa smiled,"What I can't take a shower?" Vincent laughed. Vincent then helped Tifa steady herself, standing up He picked her up bridal style. Tifa blushed as he then grabbed the towel and her pajamas off the chair and went into the bathroom, setting Tifa down gently and shutting the door behind them. He looked at her and smiled and acted coy,"Do you need help taking a shower?" Tifa's face turned more red and turned from him and said,"No, I think I can get it, but thank you Vincent."_

_Shutting the door behind him he stood guard at the door and chuckled at her reaction. His smile turned slowly faded into still serious as he stood there to make sure no one would try any shady shit especially Cloud..._

_**-(Cloud's POV)-  
**_  
_Moments later, Cloud started to come up the stairs after a long internal debate with himself, on demanding for him to see Tifa. As soon as he saw Vincent, leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door with his eyes closed, Cloud realized Tifa was awake. Inside he felt irritated, jealous, and seriously pissed. Even if he was with Aeris he wanted no one near her,**'If anyone was going to make her smile it is going to be me, not Vincent or Barret!'** he thought._

_As he walked towards Vincent, he heard a low growl coming from the **Ex-Turk.**"You have **no **right, **nor **do you have a damned good reason to be up here **Cloud Strife!**" Cloud angrily responded,**"Like hell I do! **Everyone else, including me and Aeris have a fucking right to see her!." Vincent smiled amusingly and chuckled,"Yes, everyone **else **does **have **the **right ****and will ****get **to **see **Tifa, **except ****you **Cloud." Cloud growled,**"Why the fuck not, Vincent?" **Vincent's amused smirk faded fast and his head shot up quickly as he grabbed Cloud by the shirt,**"You demand to see her and you ask the man who kicked your fucking ass 'Why the fuck not?'"** He let go of Cloud with a shove and let his back hit the floor as he stood above him. Vincent kneeled down as his bright crimson eyes flared in rage as he growled,**"You lost that right when you hurt Tifa!"** Pausing for a moment he continued,**"Cloud, you have no right in any way to see Tifa! You chose that punishment when you told her you didn't love her anymore back in Wutai. You have Aerith, plus you two are fucking engaged!"**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Confessions and Jealousy**

_A young woman was standing behind a curtain in the bathroom, washing her hair. She was happily singing the song she would play on the piano back in **Neibelheim**, when she and Cloud were young. During her time being unconscious she was dreaming about Cloud at first, mainly about the times from the days of their childhood up til now, then Cloud's form changed and it became Vincent. _

_In her dream she was smiling, not her pretend smiles, but her genuinely warm beautiful smiles. She was smiling at Vincent as he asked her...what did he ask her?...Tifa couldn't remember but she did remember the feeling of her heart flutter and her feeling overjoyed. Even though Vincent seemed all dark and mysterious, as well as at times being very serious she saw the side of him he would never show. One of him smiling, or being irony at times. He was funny and made her laugh, then her dream skipped about and saw him comforting her, hold her and kissing her softly. While she was dreaming her body began to heat up and her heart began to pound rapidly inside her chest. Then she and Vincent were looking up at the sky where the sun was shining brightly, as Tifa closed her eyes in the dream, she felt the annoyance of the light beating down on her eyelids, urging her to open her eyes. Just as she was about to re open them, instead she then began to open her eyes back up and noticed she was in Vincent's room._

As she began to scrub her body with her **_lilac _**body wash she heard to men arguing out side the door. As she listened intently she could distinctly tell that one was Vincent's. The other was sounded vaguely familiar, yet she couldn't think of who it was. Then she heard Vincent speak_**,"Cloud, you have no right in anyway to see Tifa. You chose that when you told her you didn't love her anymore back in Wutai. You have Aerith, plus you two are fucking engaged!"**_

As Vincent finished speaking Tifa gasped quietly, holding a hand up to her mouth, and tears began to stream down her face. She smile and whispered,"At least I can get away with the **_'I just came out of the shower' _**excuse." But she knew Vincent **_would _**probably see right through her where Cloud would just nod, shrug, turn around and then walk away. 'Even though at times Vincent was the one who **_actually_** followed me around to make sure I was really ok, and although... it did get annoying for how he somehow seemed to see right through me...' she smiled at the thought that it was Vincent who was _always _there for her to hold, to cry on his shoulder. It was _always _Vincent who cheered her up, and was able to make her smile genuinely. **_While _**Cloud was **_always _****_oblivious _**to Tifa, for **_his_** mind was on comforting and protecting his damned precious _'flower girl'_.

Slowly drying herself off, she thought about the last sentence Vincent shouted to Cloud. In a way she was **_not _**surprised...and yet... Cloud **_never _**seemed to be the committed type...not even with her. She sighed and got dressed and grabbed the brush on the counter and went through her hair with it. As she was finished she found her resolve to step outside of the bathroom. Breathing slowly she opened the door and looked at the two men on the floor and saw Vincent turn around and smiled,"Do you feel better Tifa?" Tifa giggled and smiled,"Absolutely!" Looking down at Cloud her eyes saddened slightly and she sighed,"Cloud what the hell do you want?"

Cloud's face showed no emotion as he stared at Tifa. Getting up slowly he waited for Vincent to try to land a punch on him. Surprisingly to him, nothing came. He walked toward Tifa and smirked,"Maybe I came to see my childhood friend?" Tifa snorted**,"Yeah sure you did. Last time I truly spoke to you was in back in Wutai after we defeated Sephiroth. 3 years later Sephiroth's _remnants _appear, then the official last time I saw your smug ass was after the battle with _Omega_." **Cloud gritted his teeth**,"Damnit Tif! A lot has changed since then..I have changed you could give me the benefit of the doubt!" **Tifa laughed walking to her room as she closed the door she turned to the men behind her and smiled,"One moment let me _get _dressed real quick. Well continue this little conversation when I come out." Going through her closet she tried to find something that would piss off Cloud and at the same time make Vincent's jaw drop. She found a black _fitted _spaghetti strapped top with a crimson gem in the top middle of it. Putting on the top she looked for a pair of pants. She smiled when she found what she was looking for, picking up a black pair of long tripps, with silver chains on the side; she put them up to her waist and looked at herself in the mirror that was behind the closet door. She nodded in amusement, and put them on. The top was long and big enough to cover her breasts, yet it stopped at her mid abdomen, from there to her waist was skin, after that her pants went from her waist down to her feet. She sat down and then put on a pair of brand new black combat boots. She then slipped on her black gloves and examined herself in the mirror once more, and smiled mischievously. As she was getting dress Cloud and Vincent were stood outside of the room perplexed as to what she was up to.

Their minds snapped back to attention when the door opened and Tifa stepped out. Tifa giggled at them, mainly at their priceless expressions, Cloud looked horrified and shocked at the sudden change in attire.**_ 'Goal one in scaring his ass has been accomplished...now with...'_** She looked at Vincent and blushed, his face was in jaw dropped awe over how she looked in her outfit. Quickly he recomposed himself and acted like nothing happened. 'Goal two in amazing Vincent has been accomplished.'

Cloud then uttered loudly,_**"WHAT THE FUCK, Tif?"**_ Tifa looked at Vincent innocently,"Is it a bit much?" Vincent shook his head and smiled,"Not at all. **_You _**_look **amazing **_in it." Cloud looked at Vincent and glared, then looked at Tifa again,"Ok he _**has **_to be sick or something because even he knows that this does **_not _**look like the style, the Tifa I know, would wear!" Tifa shrugged like Cloud would,"I wanted to change up my look. I could careless if you didn't like it Cloud." Vincent smirked and thought**,_'I wonder if she cared what I thought?' _**

Walking past Cloud she smiled at Vincent and walked down the stairs, motioning Vincent and Cloud to follow. As they follow_ed_ her downstairs, she looked around the bar to make sure Aeris wasn't there. She _wanted _to piss off Cloud to the fullest, and if Aeris was there, she would figure out a way to _get _her out while the rest of **_Avalanche _**was still inside. She smiled to herself when Aeris wasn't but then frowned,**_'How the hell am I going to make him pay for hurting me?'_** She was brought back from her thoughts as everyone hooped when they saw her coming from the stairs, but then the shouting died down as they saw Vincent _**AND **_Cloud behind her.

All of them thought at once,**_'OH SHIT! WAIT WHAT THE HELL IS TIFA WEARING?'_**

She smiled and nodded,"Like the look guys?" All of them stared in silence and she giggled,"Well I guess I'll take that as a maybe..." Vincent looked at all of them. His eyes shouted,**_'SPEAK IDIOTS!' _**Barret shouted out,**_"Damn Tif! Don't know what caused the sudden change but yo ass looks fantastic!_**" They all smiled in agreement with honesty. Tifa did look amazing even if it was not her usual style.

Smiling back at everyone,"Thanks...well since I am now no longer bed ridden, and I apologize if everyone has been worried sick about me..." She looked at Vincent and blushed. Vincent raised and eyebrow, it seemed only he noticed the glance towards him. Concerned about Tifa, he walked toward her. Vincent leaned down and whispered,"Tifa? Is something wrong?" She nodded slowly and whispered,"Vincent...I..." She looked down sadly she wanted to say**__****,**'I love you Vincent Valentine.' However, she knew Vincent still had feelings for _Dr. Lucrecia Crescent_,**_'I will never be able to be anything close in his heart as she was..'_**

Vincent's crimson eyes brightened with curiosity,"Tifa..? She nodded and lowered her head further,_'Either this will end really badly or...'_ He smiled softly and spoke loudly,"Tifa before you speak...I have something to say in front of everyone..." Just then Aeris stepped in with a bouquet of her lilies from _Midgar _and she smiled at Tifa. Vincent then finished,"I thought I lost you back there and I swore to myself, that if you woke up, I would tell you..." He paused for a moment lifting her chin up gently till her face and eyes were staring at him, smiling he continued,"I swore that I would tell you that**_ I love you Tifa Lockhart_**."Leaning down he placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

Everyone in the room was silent as they watched.

Her eyes widened in shock, then slowly they fluttered closed. Wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into his chest, she returned his kiss with passion, love, and sincerity. Backing up slightly he looked down at her, watching as her eyes opened slowly and seeing her smiled,"I was going to say the same thing Vincent Valentine."

* * *

**Here it is _FINALLY _Chapter 7. I apologize for making you guys wait so long. I kept brewing ideas and they kept getting in the way.**

_***I'm Silver for short***_

**Tifa: What already? This can't be the ending!**

**Vincent: What the hell man? Not to be rude but this is suppose to be our story and its in the _ADULT SECTION!_ This is child's play!**

**Silver: Don't worry you love birds all will come in due time.**

**BOTH Yell: OH COME ON WE'VE WAITED 7 EFFING CHAPTERS! GET TO THE GOOD STUFF _*both blush and look away from one another*_**

**Silver: You two Honestly thought I wouldn't let you have your 'fun' and leave our readers out in the dust NO WAY IN HELL! I did put it in ADULT SECTION for a damn good reason. SO YES THE NEXT CHAPTER INVOLVES THE GOODIES!**


	7. Ahead of Schedule

**Here is Chapter 8 FINALLY! Been so busy its hard to even keep up with my stories anymore. I apologize for the SERIOUS DELAY! **

**ALSO BEFORE YOU READ THIS I POSTED THIS CHAPTER ON 3/6/2011. SO ANYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING BEFORE THAT DATE NEEDS TO GO TO CHAPTER 6 AND READ THE LAST PART WHERE VINCENT CATCHES TIFA. I Re edited it and it WILL come in handy for THIS chapter!  
**

**YES I KNOW ITS LATE FOR V-DAY BUT I WANTED TO DO IT!  
**

**SO LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!**

**_Vincent:_ ...took you long enough**

**_Silver:_ Hey not my fault I have school to worry about**

**_Tifa:_ You can't finish writing at school when you are done with your work?**

**_Silver:_ Pretty much. School has alot of sites blocked most of the time I check reviews through proxies other than that I can't finish the stories till I get home.**

**_Tifa and Vincent:_ DAMN WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL DO YOU GO TO! ANTI-CREATIVITY? **

**_Silver:_ Not entirely along that definition but if you mean a town with a school with biased thinking and disapproves of ideas done outside of the usual then yes.**

* * *

**Previously in Love Within the Darkness:**

_Smiling back at everyone,"Thanks...well since I am now no longer bed ridden, and I apologize if everyone has been worried sick about me..." She looked at Vincent and blushed. Vincent raised and eyebrow, it seemed only he noticed the glance towards him. Concerned about Tifa, he walked toward her. Vincent leaned down and whispered,"Tifa? Is something wrong?" She nodded slowly and whispered,"Vincent...I..." She looked down sadly she wanted to say******,**'I love you Vincent Valentine.' However, she knew Vincent still had feelings for Dr. Lucrecia Crescent,**'I will never be able to be anything close in his heart as she was..'**_

_Vincent's crimson eyes brightened with curiosity,"Tifa..? She nodded and lowered her head further,'Either this will end really badly or...' He smiled softly and spoke loudly,"Tifa before you speak...I have something to say in front of everyone..." Just then Aeris stepped in with a bouquet of her lilies from Midgar and she smiled at Tifa. Vincent then finished,"I thought I lost you back there and I swore to myself, that if you woke up, I would tell you..." He paused for a moment lifting her chin up gently till her face and eyes were staring at him, smiling he continued,"I swore that I would tell you that** I love you Tifa Lockhart**."Leaning down he placed a soft kiss upon her lips._

_Everyone in the room was silent as they watched._

_Her eyes widened in shock, then slowly they fluttered closed. Wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into his chest, she returned his kiss with passion, love, and sincerity. Backing up slightly he looked down at her, watching as her eyes opened slowly and seeing her smiled,"I was going to say the same thing Vincent Valentine."_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Ahead of Schedule

Everyone in the room had the same look. The look of **_'WAIT WHAT?'_** expression as Vincent and Tifa finally told another they loved each other. Barret and Cid finally chuckled up laughing and walked towards the two. The two men gave the couple the biggest smirk each one could give and finally at the same time said, **_"ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU TWO!"_** Cid turned to Barret and chuckled,"Hey pay up now! I won the bet so your fucking ass owes me **_10,000gil!_**" Barret's face paled and began to grumble as he opened his wallet and gave Cid the money.

Tifa looked sternly at the two,"A bet?" Cid chuckled,"Yeah we knew you two would finally fess up so me and big guy here made a wager who would confess to who first. I wagered on Vince, while big guy here wagered on you Tif." Tifa smiled and shook her head,"You two _haven't_ changed a bit."

Aeris and Yuffie giggled excitedly,"So looks like you finally got a date tonight Tifa." Tifa raised a brow,"Huh?" Aeris and Yuffie rolled their eyes and dragged Tifa out of the **_'Seventh Heaven'_** and Yuffie spoke,"Ok we get you just woke up recently...but jeez Tifa do you know what today is?" Tifa shook her head,"No, I just woke up and got out of the shower. To check the date was the last thing on my list of things to look at." The other two women sighed and looked at Tifa,**_"Tifa its Valentine's Day!" _**Tifa's jaw dropped,"**_WHAT?_** _Already?_...I have been unconscious for that long?" Aeris and Yuffie nodded. Tifa looked down,"I can't go out like **_this! _**_**Plus**_...I am sure...everywhere else is **_full _**for the day..."

Aeris and Yuffie looked at one another and realized Tifa was probably right. They both looked at Tifa apologetically, "Sorry Tifa...we didn't mean to ruin your day." Tifa smiled faintly,"It's ok. Now im sure Aeris has plans and needs to get read and Yuffie don't pretend like I don't know about you and Reno." Yuffie tensed up and blushed,"What on earth are you talking about Tif?"

Tifa giggled softly because right behind Yuffie was Reno smirking,"Ah Yuffie **_Happy Valentine's Day_** to you too." Yuffie blushed even brighter,**_"EEK! RENO DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"_** Reno chuckled,"I thought the **_White Rose of Wutai _**was stealthily, agile and not to mention keen on her senses?" Yuffie recomposed herself and pretended to act like she was faking,"**_HA!_** Got ya Reno. You actually think I would let anyone walk near me without noticing their presence beforehand your sadly mistaken!"

The other three rolled their eyes and laughed,"**_Sure_** you did Yuffie."

While they were all talking everyone inside the **_'Seventh Heaven'_** was listening intently near the door. Vincent was sitting on a chair next to the counter, listening keenly to the girls conversation and chuckled at Tifa's sudden realization to what the day was. He stopped when he heard the sadness in her voice when there was more than likely no where available and she had no proper clothes to wear for such a day. Vincent tried to think of a place perfect enough to take Tifa too. His eyes brightened suddenly as he smirked and got an idea.

He then goes outside and steps towards Tifa and smiles, "Tifa I need to go back to **_Nibelheim _**and grab something, I will be back in a few hours." Tifa looked up and smiled,"Ok Vince. Ill see you then, right now I better get the bar ready for tonight..." She groaned softly and smirked,"This is going to be a long night."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at her,"Oh? Is there some kind of event scheduled this evening?" She shook her head,"Nope more like all the lonely single men and women will be filling up the bar for **_Valentine's Day..._**" She looked down sadly feeling empty as she knew that Vincent was not expecting her to wake up today, but did hope she would, so he wouldn't have made plans for a girl who could possibly not wake up. She kissed Vincent on the lips softly and whispered, "Come back safely." Vincent held Tifa and chuckled,"Don't I **_always_**?" Tifa giggled and smiled at him. As Vincent walked a good distance from the bar he transformed into **_Chaos _**and flew up into the sky towards his destination...**_Nibelheim_**.

Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie and Reno watched as he flew off into the sky. Reno broke the silence with a whistle,"Damn he flies fast as that thing." Tifa walked inside the bar and walked up the stairs into her room to take a nap. She was going to need all the rest for the bar, or so she thought.

**_-Meanwhile-_**

As **_Chaos _**soared through the clouds he couldn't wait to get back to **_Nibelheim_**. Before Vincent left **_Nibelheim _**to visit Tifa in **_Kalm_**, he hired a crew of construction workers, plumbers and cleaners to fix up the **_Shinra Manor._** If he was going to live there he wanted it to look at least decent enough to house the whole **_Avalanche _**team and would look nothing like how it was before, a way for him to forget his past yet still have the one thing that connected to it. He chuckled to himself,**_'A walking contradiction.'_**

**_Chaos _**landed landed outside of **_Nibelheim _**and transformed back into Vincent. As Vincent entered through town the past few months had changed the town. It looked much more livelier and much greener. As he came upon the**_ Shinra Manor _**he was shocked to see how well restored the outside was. The fence was even repaired and polished. Vincent whistled**_,'Damn. They weren't kidding when they said they would make the place look brand new.'_** As he unlocked the door and stepped inside he noticed was astonished even more. Even though the **_Shinra Manor_** outside looked as it did before the fire and before **_Shinra _**took it over. The inside looked entirely different. It was if you were walking into a very highly respect household.

The workers then stepped out from the **_piano _**room they were finishing up, nodding warmly to their client. Vincent stepped toward the group and smiled,"How is everything coming along?" The leader of the whole group stepped forward and nodded,"We are just finishing up the last room. We all figured you might end up wanting it finished by today so we got some extra help. I estimate in maybe two hours maybe two and a half we will be completely finished."

Vincent smiled,"I greatly appreciate all of your hard work...So" Vincent then took out several little _**gil **_purses and put **_5,000 gil_** in each one and gave one to each of the workers."For your hard work, and for doing a fantastic job im paying more than I originally offered." All the men looked at Vincent with shock and smiled gratefully and bowed,"Thank you very much **_Mr. Vincent Valentine._**" Vincent smiled,"Hey im sure you all have girls you would like to take on a special night so why not. You finished the house ahead of what I originally asked for. I think that is more than enough of a reward for that."

With that the men quickly and efficiently finished the final room in two hours. As they walk out wearily they nodded to Vincent and bid him a good evening. Vincent then picked up his phone and called several businesses, and asking if they were able to do any last minute jobs...

* * *

**_Yes its finally done I am kind of prolonging the whole Valentine's Day scene but I hope everyone is enjoying the story._**


	8. Surprise Happy Ball Kicking!

**I am so so sorry to all the readers who have enjoyed this story soo much. I will be leaving for college on the 19th of August. I am debating on making this a story that will continue or to find a way to end it til further notice. Some authors ive noticed have made new stories that are sequels to one another consisting of 5-10 chapters.**  
**Perhaps, if I think I can make this story last that long I will do that instead. For now I will try to get this SEVERALY LATE,**  
**Valetnines Day story over with and ee can get to the fun ^^. Your opinons on what you think would be better would be very much helpful!**

**_Vincent:_ *Grabs Silver by the shirt collar* Damnit you sure like to take you sweet fucking time!**  
**_Silver:_ *Smirks and shrugs* What can I say Vince, Im complicated. Tifa: *Sighs and walks towards Vince and looks at him sadly* You know if you kill her well never find out what happens..**  
**_Vincent:_ *Growls* FUCKING GOD DAMN! I am gonna beat the hell out of Cid for giving me his go damn mother fucking cussing addiction!**  
**_Both Girls:_ *Chuckles***  
**_Silver:_ OH SHIT!: *Chases after Vincent and uses her cell* Barret we have a Code Red. Vincent flew off the handle and hes going after...**  
**_Cid:_ Hey sunshine whats up?**  
**_Vince_: ...**  
**_Cid_: Vince whats...*Vince attacks him* HOLY MOTHER FUCK! WHAT THE FUCKING HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!**  
**_Silver:_ SHIT! Barret get to the airship deck now!**  
**(To be continued)**

* * *

**_Previously on Love Within the Darkness _**

_As **Chaos **soared through the clouds he couldn't wait to get back to **Nibelheim**. Before Vincent left **Nibelheim **to visit Tifa in **Kalm**, he hired a crew of construction workers, plumbers and cleaners to fix up the**Shinra Manor.** If he was going to live there he wanted it to look at least decent enough to house the whole **Avalanche **team and would look nothing like how it was before, a way for him to forget his past yet still have the one thing that connected to it. He chuckled to himself,**'A walking contradiction.'**_

_**Chaos **landed landed outside of **Nibelheim **and transformed back into Vincent. As Vincent entered through town the past few months had changed the town. It looked much more livelier and much greener. As he came upon the** Shinra Manor **he was shocked to see how well restored the outside was. The fence was even repaired and polished. Vincent whistled**,'Damn. They weren't kidding when they said they would make the place look brand new.'** As he unlocked the door and stepped inside he noticed was astonished even more. Even though the **Shinra Manor** outside looked as it did before the fire and before**Shinra **took it over. The inside looked entirely different. It was if you were walking into a very highly respect household._

_The workers then stepped out from the **piano **room they were finishing up, nodding warmly to their client. Vincent stepped toward the group and smiled,"How is everything coming along?" The leader of the whole group stepped forward and nodded,"We are just finishing up the last room. We all figured you might end up wanting it finished by today so we got some extra help. I estimate in maybe two hours maybe two and a half we will be completely finished."_

_Vincent smiled,"I greatly appreciate all of your hard work...So" Vincent then took out several little **gil **purses and put **5,000 gil** in each one and gave one to each of the workers."For your hard work, and for doing a fantastic job im paying more than I originally offered." All the men looked at Vincent with shock and smiled gratefully and bowed,"Thank you very much **Mr. Vincent Valentine.**" Vincent smiled,"Hey im sure you all have girls you would like to take on a special night so why not. You finished the house ahead of what I originally asked for. I think that is more than enough of a reward for that."_

_With that the men quickly and efficiently finished the final room in two hours. As they walk out wearily they nodded to Vincent and bid him a good evening. Vincent then picked up his phone and called several businesses, and asking if they were able to do any last minute jobs..._

* * *

**_Chapter 9 - Surprise Happy Ball Kicking!_**

_Vincent looked around and smiled as he saw the manor repaired to its former glory. Vincent chuckled as he thought,**'without the mad scientist and experiments around.'** Vincent had people coming in and out of the manor helping him clean up the place and finally within only a few hours everything was done, from the piano room, up to the bed rooms and secretly Vincent sneaked away to fix up the basement just a bit._

_Vincent walked out of the mansion and thanked the workers for their extremely hard word, paid them and sent them home. Vincent pulled out his cell to see it was 6:30pm and quickly flipped it closed and headed out to the outskirts of town and transformed into Chaos and flew towards Kalm. Vincent thought about how he should spend the night with Tifa, then he smiled and shook his head,'I am sure she will love it one way or another.'_

* * *

Tifa locked the door to Seventh and started cleaning off the tables. She turns around and sees Cloud and Aeris at the door, and although she wasn't willing to let Cloud in she was not going to ignore Aeris. She went to the door and opened it only to see Cloud seriously pissed and partially buzzed and Aeris happy as ever. Aeris looked at Tifa and smiled, "Sorry to bother you after closing time but may I talk with you for a moment?" Tifa smiled and nodded at Aeris,"Of course. It is no trouble at all Aeris, in fact I just got done cleaning the bar and tables off.

_Aeris was wearing a lovely pink shimmering gown, made from a chiffon material to give it that beautiful flowing look. The dress came down to her ankles like her usual attire did, except she had on matching pink six-inch heels instead of brown boots. Aeris hair had been put into a bun, except the hair came out and was curled, like a stunning southern belle's. She had a light pink lipstick, with black eyeliner and light pink eyeshadow that made her green mako eyes pop out._ **_(not literally lol)_**

Tifa took Aeris to the back room of the bar and turned to her. Tifa looked concerned, "Is everything ok, Aeris?" Aeris smiled and nodded, "Of course! I had a wonderful time with Cloud tonight. We went out to a wonderful dinner... Anyway.. that is not why I am here. I came here to check to see if you were ok."

Tifa raised an eyebrow a little, "Aeris I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Aeris looked saddened,"Because instead of having a wonderful Valentine's Day with Vincent your here tending to the bar." Tifa shook her head and smiled, placing her hands gently on Aeris's shoulders, "Aeris its alright. Valentine's Day is a busy day. I doubt Vincent would have been able to get us a place to spend the day with one another plus I have nothing to wear."

Aeris nodded, "Ok well me and Cloud wanted to check on you." Tifa looked shocked, "Cloud?" Aeris shrugged, "When I said I was worried about you at dinner, he suggested we come check on you." Tifa nodded and thought,'What the hell is he up to?' she then smiled,"Well all is ok Aeris. Don't worry about me I will be fine." Aeris smiled happily and both of the girls went out of the back room and Cloud was standing next to the bar waiting for them.

Aeris walked towards Cloud pecking him on the lips and smiled, "Everything is ok. We can leave and I can show you my surprise." Cloud raised his eye brows and nodded, "Ok Aeris just give me a moment with Tifa." Tifa thought angrily,**_ 'Figures he would pull something like this!'_** Aeris the nodded and went to go wait outside for him.

Tifa crossed her arms and looked at Cloud, "Ok you lying bastard, what the hell is it you want?" Cloud ground his teeth and walked up towards Tifa,"I came here to talk to you." Tifa chuckled, "About**_ us_**? Were done Cloud, you got your **_'Flower Girl'_** now leave me alone." Tifa turned to walk away when Cloud grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall with her hands above her head and smirked, "Tifa either listen to me or things will get really bad." Tifa chuckled, "Your fiance is waiting outside the bar and your threatening me. Oh this is going to be interesting." Cloud narrowed his eyes and began squeezing his grip on Tifa's wrists tighter, smirking as Tifa's eyes winced from the pain. He then felt a sudden pain between his legs and let go of Tifa crouching down and holding his crotch squeaking softy, "Ow..." Tifa look down at Cloud in fear, and then she heard a familiar voice, "Are you ok, Tifa."

**_-(Vincent's POV)-_**

Vincent came over the mountains in _Cosmo Canyon_ and saw _Kalm_ in the distance,'Maybe I should surprise Tifa in this form.' As he flew into Kalm he saw Aeris standing outside the bar. **_'Why is Aeris here without... That Son of a Bitch!'_** Quickly Vincent Landed and looked at a shocked Aeris," Aeris its me Vince. I didn't mean to scare you." Aeris chuckled,"Its ok, it just startled me that's all." Her eyes saddened,"I wonder what is taking him so long..." Vincent looked at Aeris,"How long has Cloud been in there with Tifa?" Aeris looked up," Maybe...10-15mins?" Vincent the nodded, "I am just here to surprise Tifa." Aeris smiled,"Oh joy you are..wait where did he just go." Vincent was gone...

Vincent distracted Aeris for a brief moment to rush into the bar to see Tifa pinned against the wall with a semi-drunken Cloud pinning her there. Vincent's blood started to boil and in his Chaos form his yellow eyes glowed were starting to shine to a golden red hue. He walked quickly over to the two and kicked Cloud between the legs and as Cloud dropped and squeaked Vincent mentally thought,**_ 'Bullseye!'_**He looked back to Tifa to see if she was ok, only to notice the red marks on her wrists which greatly pissed him off further. He managed to ask calmly, "Are you ok, Tifa?"

_**-(End of Vincent POV)-**_

* * *

Tifa looked away from Cloud for a moment and smiled, "Well Vincent that form looks very good on you." Clouds eyes widened as he slowly turned his head to look behind him and see Vincent in his form**_ 'Chaos.'_** Vincent/Chaos looked down at Cloud angrily, "I will talk to you later." then quickly turning his eyes to Tifa he smiled, "However tonight... I shall be spending with this lovely lady right in front of me." Tifa blushed and giggled, "Everywhere is packed Vince...plus I don't Have anything to wear." Vincent chuckled, "Don't worry I have something planned out already." Tifa looked at him surprised, "What did you plan _Valentine's Day_ ahead of time before I woke up? Vincent smiled, "Perhaps... but I won't tell you till you come with me." Tifa chuckled,"Alright but first lets tell Aeris that her fiance had fallen over and passed out drunk." Vincent smirked and knocked Cloud in the head with his fist, knocking Cloud unconscious. Vincent the put one of Clouds arms around his neck and dragged him to the front door as Tifa chuckled behind them with the keys to the bar.

Aeris turned around to see Vincent holding Cloud up and she ran towards him, "Is he alright?" Vincent chuckled,"Yeah he got a bit clumsy and hit his head on the bar and got knocked out as I came in. By the looks of it he should be fine, just needs rest. "Aeris sighed in relief, "Our hotel room is over this way would it be any trouble to you if you could help me get him in there?" Vincent shook his head, "No trouble at all." **_'I want to get rid of this asshole as quick as possible.'_**

Within five minutes Vincent was back in front of Tifa and kissed her on the lips. Tifa chuckled, "Someone is extremely happy." Vincent nodded , "Well I got to kick that asshole in his balls, made him squeak like a little girl and most of all I got to save a beautiful damsel in distress." Tifa laughed, "Alright Vince very funny...!" Vincent gently picked up Tifa and held her close, as he smiled at her, "You may way to hold on." Tifa wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he flew off in the sky...destination **_Neibelheim_**.

* * *

Sorry it was short. I just wanted to make a small yet enjoyable quickie to get started writing again. Hope I made this chapter not tooo boring for you guys. Please leave reviews they make me VERY happy ^^


	9. URGENT NOTICE

**I apologize for not being able to finish my stories due to writers block which upsets me greatly. **

**However I am reviewing my stories to look for any errors already found a few haha and then I shall go from there. Please and thank you for your patience. I actually went through all my reviews/comments and it kind of gave me an extra boost of inspiration so I shall try to come up with something good. **

**Also According to news is attempting to remove stories that contain lemons and/or violence, not requesting the part be removed, they will remove the entire story and possibly the account.**

**Below is a link to the petition site, do your part for this community and sign**

**please**

**www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net #**

**(remove spaces)**

**please do not let them take these any of these wonderful stories away**


	10. How They Met

**Alright its time for Chapter 9. About time, ne? I could not think of any ideas until someone messaged me telling me how they loved my story, however, it lacked one simple element. I must have accidently deleted it at some point because I wanted to give credit to the individual who gave me the idea.**

**Now what was the Idea? -grins- Well let's just say you shall find out in this new chapter**

**To all my readers, again I apologize for such tardiness in uploading my chapters, however, my studies in college do take precedence over my creative writing. **

**Anyway, for those who have not already done so. Please check out my latest story "To Be Loved." It is a Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze pairing. Yes everyone a Naruto fanfic. I made it as a spur of the moment kind of thing. The story itself is written in a different writing style compared to my other two stories. It was an experiment to see that if everyone liked that kind of writing style, then I would continue to write in that formating. **

**Now this scene of course will have the usual. Cussing like sailors. There is no censoring in my stories, so if you do not like that I suggest you leave this story behind. I have not received a complaint about it yet but it is only a matter of time. lol**

**I had to actually go to youtube, to do some research as a reference guide for this chapter. Because the scene that is about to take place IS from the game and I have not played it in forever so...lets just say that I needed a background check.**

**At the end of the chapter I will show where I got my information from. Some authors use this technique to put a bit more depth and length into their fanfics**.

**There is also a kind of story reference within the flash black. So its like a flashback within a flashback. Remember this is a POST DOC. So I am including all information from FF7 to DOC. The first flashback is how Vincent ended up in the Mansion, WITH the added details he finds out about in DOC. I hope it is not too confusing for any of my readers.**

_**Side Note: Just because I am referencing from a site and a game does not mean I own any rights to the games created by Square Enix or the sites that give informative details about the games in which are being referenced in this chapter. This is just a FAN BASED story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - How They Met**

As Vincent flew towards Nibelheim, he looked down to see a sleeping Tifa in his arms. She looked so peaceful as a small smile was gracing her lips. Vincent couldn't help but think how she looked so much like an angel when she slept.

His mind began to wander to how he first met the martial artists. He chuckled to himself, he had to admit to himself that he was such a depressive pain in the ass back then. He was lucky that they found him in that basement.

* * *

**-Flashback: A Prelude to How His Troubles Began-**

He was sleeping quietly within the tight confines of the shadows he dwelled within. His breathing was calm and steady. He did not know how long he confined himself within the darkness but he knew and felt that he should remain here.

He was punishing himself for being unable to save the woman he loved. Lucrecia. Back then he was a turk, specialized in handling every mission with precision, dignity and some honor. He pulled through his missions with flying colors, was even the top of his class and of his team. He took all of his missions seriously. Not once ever took time for himself to really relax and be himself.

Why? Well because he had no reason to. Both his parents were dead, his mother died while giving birth to him and his father, Grimoire Valentine, well he died during the an excavation.

Before he became an official Turk he was still in training. At the same time his father, Grimoire, was leading a project with the assistance of a scientist by the name of Dr Lucrecia project was about an entity that resided in the _Crystal Caves_, an entity that protect the Planet and Dr. Crescent was wanting to research over it. At one point Vincent had a chance to meet with the woman and fell in love with her. Shortly thereafter, they started to spend a lot of time with one another, as she was there continuing to do research.

One day, both Grimoire and Dr. Crescent had a chance to finally venture into the _Crystal Caves_. In the cave there was crystals surrounding the walls and in the very center of the room was a small body of water. In the heart of that small body of water was a large crystal. Encased within that crystal was an embodiment of darkness, a darkness and entity that would be later known as _Chaos_.

During the exploration of the cave, the entity of darkness aimed an attack at Dr. Crescent and Grimoire protected her dying in the process. After his death, Lucrecia was guilt ridden, which caused the her and Vincent to grow apart.

However, as fate would have it. The two met again years later. Vincent, now an official Turk member he was sent on a mission to Nibelheim to supervise the _Jenova Project_. During at this time, he ran into Dr. Crescent once more, and tried to win her heart. However, things did not turn out well. Instead, she went into a relationship with the mad _Shinra _scientist Hojo. The bastard convinced Lucrecia to not only be impregnated by him, but to also experiment on their child while it was still in the womb. They, meaning Hojo, would inject _Jenova Cells_ into her body while she was still pregnant.

Vincent tried to convince her that what she was doing was wrong, but she was so obsessed with the chance that everything in the experiment would go right and so she ignored his pleas. Finally when Lucrecia was starting to experience some of the harmful side effects due to the experiments, Vincent confronted Hojo. This caused a heated argument between the two, which caused Hojo to shoot Vincent and almost killed him.

Hojo then used Vincent as another experiment by torturing him and damaging his arm and put him in a capsule and using some of Lucrecia's research about the _Lifestream _and injecting him with _Jenova Cells _he was able to put and place the spirits of _Galian Beast_, _Hell Masker_, and _Death Gigas_. Which put him even closer to death. To help stabilize him, Lucrecia, put him into contact with the dark substance known as _G-Substance_, the contaminated form of mako that was found in the _Crystal Cave_, this caused Vincent to acquire the entity known as _Chaos_. However, this in fact made things worse. Although, was healing he was losing control of his mind and body to the power of _Chaos_. As _Chaos _was about to break free from the capsule, Lucrecia could do nothing but sob and stare at what had become of Vincent. Suddenly a bright light flashed through the room and before the capsule floating was a small orb. To Lucrecia's surprise it was able to calm down the demon. Lucrecia realized that whatever it was it appeared to help control and contain the overwhelming power of _Chaos_, and so Lucrecia named dubbed it the _Protomateria._

At this point Lucrecia had already given birth to her child but was never allowed to see her child, which caused her to go into despair. Vincent who was going in and out of consciousness through this extended period could only watch in sadness as he was not able to do anything to help relieve the pain Lucrecia was feeling.

The grief that had a hold over Lucrecia was so much that she just could not take it anymore and fled to the the very place where her research had started, the Crystal Caves' She was somehow place herself into the Crystal that stood erect from the center of the room and in a way sort of died.

**-End of Prelude Flashback-**

* * *

Vincent sighed it seemed like all those tragic events happened yesterday. At least here inside this coffin he can repent his 'sins' for not being able to save the woman he loved the most. To him time seemed to be never ending, he never kept track of time nor how long he had put himself in this coffin.

Suddenly he heard the door to his 'room' open. He heard the shuffling of feet around the room, there had to be at least seven people who were now standing in the room.

One of them spoke, he had a distinctively loud voice,"What the hell is this room?! Cloud are you sure we should be even disturb the dead that rest here?"

The next person who spoke up was obviously female,"Barret, the 'dead' would not answer the the livi-"

Before she finished her sentence, Vincent was getting irritated and decided to answer back, just as a small sick joke,"...To wake me from my nightmare...Who is it!?" He then pushed open the lid to his coffin and sat up taking in the scene before him, In front of him were two men, two women, a giant cat and what appeared to be a mechanical toy, as he finished analyzing the group before him he spoke "...Never seen you before. You must leave."

A man with blonde spikey hair looked at him with a concerned look,"You were having a nightmare." The the giant cat did a once over look at Vincent and surprised him when the odd looking creature spoke,"...You do not look so good."

Vincent grunted,"Hmph...a nightmare...? My long sleep has given me time to atone." Everyones' eyes flashed a look of slight confusion and curiosity. It was the man whom had spikey hair who decided to speak up,"What are you saying?"

Vincent closed his eyes and growled in irritation,"I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out. This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare."

The blonde haired man lowered his head and sighed,"...you can say that again." Vincent's curiosity peaked slightly, not that he cared but he was bored so he decided to ask them a question,"Hmmm? What do you know?"

The group of people before him started to look at one another and nodding their heads in a silent agreement then they all turned back to him. The blonde looked back at Vincent and spoke,"Like you said, this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare." The blonde shook his head,"No I take that back. It's not a dream, it's for real."

Taking a deep breath the blonde continued,"Sephiroth has lost his mind. He found the secrets hidden in this mansion..." Vincent looked perplexed and surprised,"Sephiroth!?"

Both the blonde and Vincent spoke in unison,"You know Sephiroth?" At this moment Vincent began to stand up inside the coffin and did a backflip with his red cap flowing behind him, landing on the top edge of the coffin and looked intently at the blonde,"You start first."

The blonde began to tell him of that fateful day in Nibelheim and how he came to discover and realize how he was born. Through the story Vincent noticed one of the women in the room seemed to be the most disheartened and disturbed as the blonde retold the events which had come to pass. As the blonde continued to speak, Vincent continued to listen as he observed the young woman. She had placed herself behind the whole group against the wall. She was by all means in Vincent's opinion and would be considered a looker to any man, due to her attire and her assets. She had stunning long brown hair, bright ruby red eyes, and a very kind figure. 'That was putting it lightly' Vincent mused turning his attention back the the blonde.

The blonde looked down sadly as he had finally finished retelling the story "...and that's how it was." Vincent eyes showed he was disgruntled about the events that had transpired while he was asleep,"So Sephiroth figured out how he was created five years ago and? And about the Jenova Project?" Vincent paused for a moment "...He was missing, but has recently reappeared." The blonde closed his eyes and shook his head as Vincent continued,"He has taken many lives and is seeking the Promised Land." The young man looked up at Vincent intently and nodded,"Now it's your turn."

Vincent shook his head,"Sorry...I can not speak" The giant cat looked miffed and shocked at the gunslinger,"What...you're serious?!" Jumping back inside the middle of the coffin Vincent nodded,"Hearing your stories has added upon me yet another sin. More nightmares shall come to me now, than I previously had." Vincent began to lay back down into his coffin as he took, what he thought was going to be, his final look at the group before him and gave a pleading look to them with his eyes,"Now...please leave." With that he closed the lid to his coffin and began to close his eyes once more to drift into the world of his nightmares.

It seemed some time had passed before his coffin lid was reopened. Vincent sat up and surprised was vivid in his eyes before he quickly controlled his emotions,"...You're still here."

The young blond nodded,"The least you could do is tell us your name."

Vincent nodded,"I was with... Shinra Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research, otherwise know as- the Turks...My name is Vincent Valentine."

Everyone in the room was shocked and stared warily at Vincent. The young blond exasperatedly spoke,"The Turks!?" Vincent nodded,"Formerly of the Turks. I have no affiliation with Shinra now... And you?"

The blond looked at him carefully before he responded,"Cloud Strife, Formerly of SOLDIER." Upon hearing this Vincent's curiosity peaked as well as hope,"You were also with Shinra...? Then do you know Lucrecia?"

Cloud cocked his head,"Who?" Vincent's hope died down slightly as he paused,"...Lucrecia." The blond shook his head. Vincent then decided to tell them the truth behind maniacal silver haired man,"She was the woman who gave birth to Sephiroth."

Confusion spread upon the group. Cloud voiced the needed to be answered question,"...gave birth...? Wasn't Jenova Sephiroth's mother?" Vincent nodded,"You are not completely wrong but it is not the whole truth. He was born from a beautiful woman. That woman was named Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. She was an assistant to professor Gast of the Jenova project." Vincent took a moment to sigh in admiration and love,"Beautiful...Lucrecia"

Everyone gasped softly, some even shook their heads in 's voice was etched in surprise,"...A Human experiment?" Vincent Nodded,"There was no way to cancel the experiment." Vincent looked down sadly,"I couldn't stop her. That was my sin. I let the one I love, the one I respected the most, face the worst."

The giant cat spoke next,"So you slept as a way to punish yourself? Isn't that strange? That thinking..."

Vincent laid back and closed the lid to his coffin,"Let me sleep." As he heard the group slowly leave, one set of footsteps drew closer to his coffin, It was a different female voice from before. Her voice sounded soft, caring and more over loving,"I am sorry for your loss. However, we have to stop Sephiroth or more people will end up dying by his hands and many lives will suffer and more over the Planet will suffer. We as Avalanche can not allow that to happen. Should you change your mind you are welcome to still come with us."

As she walked away from his coffin, her words replayed in his head. Vincent groaned to himself. If he stayed here he would be atoning his sins in the most pathetic way possible. However, if he went this group of people maybe...just maybe he could atone for his sins in a better way... his eyes flashed open in realization. He could atone for his sins by killing the man who not only caused him this pain but mainly the pain on Lucrecia. He decided then and there that he would join this group of people to defeat the mad Shinra scientist, Hojo.

Vincent then opened the lid to his coffin and jumped out running after the group,"Wait!" He yelled. The group had not gotten far down the basement hallway and they turned around to him. "If I go with you will I meet Hojo?"

Cloud shrugged,"Dunno. But we're after him and Sephiroth. So, I guess sooner or later..." Vincent thought for a moment and mumbled softly,"Lucrecia..." With new conviction in Vincent eyes he looked at the group,"All right. I've decided to go with you"

The giant cat was surprised,"What?" Vincent nodded,"Being a former Turk, I may be of help to you.. "

Cloud nodded,"Alright then."

From here on out Vincent knew this was going to become a long difficult journey. Little did he realize it it was just the beginning of his life.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Ok here are of the sources I used to reference back and forth to make the story... well seem accurate.**

**Youtube watch?v=CjiR9uK-kmI (at 2:49 is when the fight scene ends with the two headed monster in the Shinra Manor and goes into the scene of Vincent's Room) (make sure you take out the spaces and add . com)**

** www . ffinsider . eu / final-fantasy - 7/ ff7 - vincent . php**

**I apologize for making you all wait on the chapter updates. However, college is a priority in my life so I tend to forget in my free time that I do need to get off my ass and update stories..**

**Also some side notes. I know it says in the game that Dr. Lucrecia Crescent created the protomateria. However, in the DOC game clips it shows that it magically appeared when Vincent/Chaos was trying to break free. So I am going with the version that it magically appeared to subdue the will power of Chaos.**

**Another thing to mention is that I know some of the information is learned throughout playing Dirge of Cerberus (DOC). However, for me to give a better much more descriptive story I wanted to give full details in this chapter.**

**I want my future chapters to be much more... satisfying. So they will take longer. However, with this new method I am experimenting with. I am going to make sure that the chapters are going to be worth the LONG overdue wait.**

**Now I do want everyone to review this chapter as well as Chapter 10. Because if you like this method. I am staying with it from now on in future stories.**

**Still working out the kinks in Chapter 10**


	11. How He Came to Love & The Gondola Ride

**Alright! Originally I had planned to tie this chapter in with chapter 9 but that was becoming a pain in the rear to keep scrolling back and forth so I just split it up, however post these chapters at the same time. **

**I also apologize for the delay. Been busy as hell and enjoying my summer and totally forgot that I needed to get off my rear and start writing again. Between trying to enjoy my summer vacation and then making sure I have everything I need before my best friend's wedding, and a few other chaotic factors... It has just been a bloody nightmare. **

**I literally had to go back a re read a few of my chapters so I could stay on track. **

**Alright so finally here is chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10 - How Came to Love Again**

* * *

As the group left the manor, the gunslinger was being introduced to the group. Each time he nodded in silence towards them. When it came time for the brunette to introduce herself he recognized her voice immediately,"Hello my name is Tifa Lockhart. Welcome to group." The smile she gave him was warm and sincere.

From what he could tell as he traveled with the group Avalanche, Tifa was the over protective caring mother for everyone. She was kind, sweet and loving.. Hell she was even the one who would cook dinner or rationed out the food carefully for everyone. What surprised him the most about her was how strong and fast she was for such a young woman, aside from the annoying hyperactive and troublesome ninja, Yuffie.

Tifa was always trying to make sure everyone was included in conversations and from time to time would even attempt to strike up conversations with him.

Aside from her, Aeris was the only other person who really tried to communicate with him. Yuffie would too but she would purposely annoy the living hell out of him. Thank Gaia he had been trained to be tolerant and patience towards others, though some days his patience would wear thin with the ninja.

The others would generally keep their distance except during combat. It seemed like during that time alone was when everyone truly understood one another.

Other than that he remained stoic and aloof.

However, he could tell Tifa was putting on a fake smile and was bottling up her emotions. Every now and then she would look at Cloud each day. Vincent could see the familiar look in those ruby eyes of hers. The eyes that showed someone was in _love_. Although, Cloud seemed to spend a lot of time with Tifa, and they would jokingly play and flirt with one another. Yet some days he would see Cloud spend some time with the young Ancient, named Aeris Gainsborough. With her Cloud seemed more animated in his actions with her than with Tifa.

He started to notice that when Cloud would start to flirt and play with Aeris he would occasionally see a flash of a certain emotion go through the young fighters eyes, sadness. He would also see the same thing happen with Aeris when Cloud would spend time with Tifa. He could see that both were going through what he had gone through all those years ago, but in this case the blonde swordsman was in a battle of over which girl he wanted to be with.

It was obvious to see that Cloud was playing both of these young women and sadly one of them was going to get a rude news flash that neither one of them deserved. This bothered Vincent, but he was not sure what exactly he could do yet all he could do was wait and see what would happen.

**(Two months have passed)**

Vincent silently panted, never before had he been so exhausted but this recent battle exhausted him, physically and emotionally. There before the gunslinger was his sole objective as to why he teamed up with **_AVALANCHE_**: The death of the Hojo, Shinra's top scientist. Hojo's corpse was rigged with bullet holes from his Cerberus. Vincent stared down at the corpse in shock and relief as he continued to process that he had finally killed his tormentor, the cause of his nightmares.

A soft hand gently touches his shoulder and he turns his head slowly to see Tifa. She smiled softly,"Vincent are you ok?" Vincent nodded,"Yes, Tifa I am alright...it is just hard to believe and see that this..." Vincent stared at the corpse once more and his eyes briefly glare at it before he turned back to her,"_monster_ is dead and Lucrecia's death has been avenged, and my sins have almost been atoned for."

Tifa smiled,"Vincent you never had any sins to atone for to begin with and I am sure Lucrecia would agree with me. Things happened that were out of your control and ended up spiraling into chaos. Regardless of how you see it, it was not your fault. It was Hojo's. He was a manipulative...pardon my language.. bastard that used her love and curiosity of knowledge and he love for him against her and to which killed her and set the course of the events to what has happened from then to present. If Sephiroth had not been raised and experimented by Hojo... then maybe... maybe things would have turned out differently, maybe he would not have gone insane and not destroyed Nibelheim and everyone me and Cloud cared about there. However, it did happen and we can not change that no matter how badly we may want to."

Vincent's eyes widened and he smiled softly at the fact that albeit Tifa was so young she was wise beyond her years. Tifa always seemed to amaze him everytime he looked at her. She was so resourceful and intuitive. He overlooked the younger fighter and noticed she was still battered with cuts and bruises all over her body, even wearing some bruises that she received a few days prior.

He began to recall a conversation he had with her sometime ago when she looked just as exhausted as she did right now.

**-Flashback-**

* * *

It was about a few days after Vincent joined the group and Vincent noticed something unusual about Tifa. It concerned Vincent that every night the group made camp, Tifa would go out at night and come back two hours later looking exhausted then go to sleep til sunrise. This went on for a couple of weeks till Vincent's curiosity got the best of him and decided when they made camp again he would follow her.

So when the group was close to approaching the next town, called Rocket Town, they made camp once more. As everyone fell asleep, Tifa snuck out once more and Vincent slowly trailed behind her in the shadows.

After walking for quite sometime a river came into view and Tifa sat down at the edge with her legs against her chest sighing softly as she picked up a rock and threw it into the water watching it skip a few times before it finally began to descend into the water.

Vincent slowly approached Tifa and knelt down beside her,"Are you ok?"

Tifa jumped up and turned around so fast that she lost her footing and began to fall backwards, Vincent tried to grab her but was pulled in and they both fell into the river. Tifa blushed softly,"Oh my gosh are you alright, Vincent?"

Vincent nodded silently and extended his hand to help her up. As Tifa began to ring her hair out she looked at him curiously,"Why were you following me?" Vincent looked back at her,"I was curious as to why have you be walking off from the group every day for the past two weeks."

Tifa was silent for a few moments and giggled,"OH! Well sometimes I walk off from the group to relax and have some quiet time. Then the other times I just fight some of the local monsters to kill time."

Vincent nodded,"I see." His gaze turned towards the river. "Do you mind if I ask what you come here to think about?" Tifa blushed and turned her head,"Well about... the others... our objective to stop Shinra... what will happen to us once we defeat Sephiroth.. where will I go after all this...and of course every girls dream..." Tifa hung her head slightly as she blushed and looked away,"love."

Vincent nodded as he listened to her vent about how she wish everyone could stay together and in contact with one another after everything was over. How she wants to open herself a reputable bar in Kalm, and remodel it to where there are rooms to live in the upstairs. Then came the hard part of the conversation, listening to her talk about her feelings Cloud.

Vincent clenched his jaw. Over the course of these last few weeks, Vincent had grown quite fond of the younger fighter next to him. However, he was never going to admit it out loud to her because of her feelings for Cloud, but he had come to love Tifa. It bothered him that Cloud was still playing with both of the girls but he was not going to interfere. He had to let it play through no matter how much he did not to. However, he promised himself that no matter what the outcome may be he would always protect Tifa with his life and see through to it til' the end.

Turning to Tifa he sighed quietly ,"Tifa do not make the same mistake. If you really want Cloud, then go for him. Yes, playing it safe can work sometimes, but when you have another fighting for his 'affection' you have to go for it. Do not sit by idly and wait til the last minute. Trust me the result does not end well." Each word he spoke made his heart wretch painfully but he had to endure.

Tifa looked back at Vincent and smiled softly and nodded and hugged him. They both then got up and walked back to camp.

* * *

**-End of Flashback-**

Vincent was about to speak when Yuffie yelled,"WOOT! Take that you mother fucker! The** _White Rose of Wutai_** and **_AVALANCHE_ **have brought your miserable existence to and end! WE NEED TO CELEBRATE!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, Aeris then piped up,"Where should we go to celebrate?" Nanaki smiled,"How about _Costa de Sol _or the _Golden Saucer_?" After a majority discussion everyone decided to go to the Golden Saucer. There they would get cleaned up and then celebrate their victory.

After arriving at the Golden Saucer and getting their rooms everyone met up in the lobby to discuss what exactly they should do to celebrate their achievement.

Cid and Barret wanted to go drink, Nanaki wanted to relax outside on the rooftop, Cait Sith and Aeris wanted to go play some arcade games, Vincent and Cloud wanted to ride the Roller Coaster and Tifa was yet to decide on what she wanted to do. She wanted to try to a bit of everything.

So everyone came to the conclusion that each member of the group was left to their own devices for the next couple of days and could do whatever they want, and try to stay out of trouble.

The last part was meant for Cid and Barret, because well when they drink they tended to be a bit rowdy.

So as everyone began to depart their own ways for the evening Tifa quickly pulled him over to the side for a moment.

"Cloud can I ask you something?" Tifa looked at him shyly as Cloud took his hand and scratched at his spikey hair,"Yeah sure what did you want to ask Tifa?"

Tifa's face began to redden,"Would you be willing to go on a Gondola ride with me after you and Vincent are done riding on the roller coaster?"

Cloud looked at the young fighter and smiled and nodded,"I would love to Tifa." Tifa looked up at him smiling brightly and nodded,"Alright I will see you later then. Call my _PHS_ when you get done."

Vincent was leaning against the wall outside of the hotel waiting on Cloud. The blonde seemed adamant that he and Vincent hang together tonight. Although Vincent disdained the young swordsman he was not going to let his personal feelings ruin an evening of fun, and more over see Tifa upset.

As soon as Cloud came up Vincent walked toward him,"Ready?" Cloud nodded,"Yeah sorry about that. Tifa wants to go on a Gondola ride with me after a couple rides on the roller coaster. Do you mind if I... hate to call it this... ditch you for the night?"

Vincent chuckled and shook his head,"No, I do not mind at all." Cloud nodded,"Glad to hear it. Now let's mosey!" Vincent inwardly cringed at that last part,'Does he have any other catchphrase to say than _'lets mosey?!'_

* * *

**( Tifa POV)**

As Tifa watched Cloud walked away she became nervous. She was afraid he may not show up. She quickly shook her head, no albeit Cloud was being indecisive she doubt he would be a coward and ditch her for the night. She looked at a clock and saw it was almost 7:00 pm.

Her eyes widened and she smiled, she could go out to one of the local clothing stores and buy a new outfit and some cosmetics to look nice. She would estimate that Cloud may put off seeing her for an hour just to enjoy himself and then may clean up before meeting her, which gave her more than enough time to doll herself up for him. She giggled softly at the thought. Last time she had 'dressed up' it was to confront_ Don Corneo_. She shuddered, that old man disgusted to high heaven.

So with a burst of speed she headed ran towards the shopping center located at the entrance. She wanted to go the last time they were here to check things out but there simply was not enough time given to her that time to really get to go and enjoy herself.

There were so many stores, she honestly did not know which one to go into first. As she scanned the mall she noticed a hair salon and walked towards it. As she stepped she noticed there were both female and one male who worked in the Salon. Tifa saw a poster of different hairstyles they do as well as style, as she was doing this the male worker began to finish up from his current customer and began to look at the young martial artist and their eyes widened,"Like oh my god! **ITS TIFA FROM AVALANCHE!"**

The rest of the workers stopped and looked and smiled and giggled, a few even squealed. Tifa really did not know how to react besides blushing softly,"Umm I was hoping that maybe someone might be able to do something with my hair?"

The male worker smiled,"Anything for the you sweetheart. Lily ring up my customer while I help Ms. Lockhart and her gorgeous hair."

As Tifa sat down Octavia looked her hair over he frowned,"Oh heavens, no no no no no! This will certainly not do. I can not allow you to have such hideous split ends mare you beautiful hair! Let's fix this up shall we?" Tifa could only laugh softly, as he wet her hair down and began to cut off her split ends. As he finished and began to blow dry her hair, he looked at Tifa,"So young lady, what exactly can I do to make you and your hair feel amazing one this wonderful night?!"

Tifa laughed once more and smiled,"Well I was hoping to go for some kind of 'soft curled' hairstyle."

Octavio nodded,"What's the occasion sweety? Oh is it a date?!" Tifa shook her head,"I wouldn't exactly call it that..."

Octavio clapped his hands,"OOOH hunny who are you going with?! Would it happen to be that handsome blonde fellow Cloud?" Tifa blushed more and nodded.

Octavio giggled,"Oh lets give you a full makeover hands, feet and all." Tifa smiled and nodded."Ok but I am on a bit of a time crunch and I am not sure about my hands since I use them to fight.."

Octavio nodded," Of course my dear but I do intend on making them sparkle!"

So for about 45 mins Octavio and the rest of the female workers rounded about giving the young martial artist a full on makeover. From french tipping her feet and her nails, to doing her makeup and her hair.

When they were done Tifa look at her self in the mirror in shock,"Is that me?" They all nodded. As Tifa full looked over herself she realized she still had to go shopping for an outfit and her fighters uniform made her look... cheap. Tifa turned around and wanted to pay for everything and thank Octavio then head out shopping but noticed he was missing.

Tifa looked around and became confused,'Where did her go?' Tifa looked at the worker named Lily and asked,"Excuse me but where did Octavio go?"

Lily giggled,"He went out to get you and outfit. He said and I quote,'I will not allow my sweetheart to go out wearing that outfit' something like that. So just wait here I am sure he can find something that suits you immensely." Tifa giggled. Within 5-10 minutes Octavio was back and in his hand was a red one sided shoulder strapped dress that was short in the front but flared out at the back and a matching pair of red wedges with a 3 inch heel to them.

Soon Octavio rushed Tifa into the back of the salon and handed her the items, and left her so she could change. As soon as she stepped out Octavio was clapping and smiling like an idiot,"You look marvelous! Octavio you have done it again!"

Tifa could only giggle softly and softly. He then quickly grabbed Tifa's arm and rushed her to a mirror so she could get a good look at herself. Tifa turns her hips from side to side looking at her self. It had been so long since she really got dressed up. The dress shaped her curves and assets nicely, and it was amazingly comfortable. It was not too snug or too loose either.

Tifa looked to Octavio and the other workers and bowed,"Thank you all so much!" Octavio just grinned,"No hun thank you! Now girl get out of here and go to your date!"

Tifa smiled and took a bag from one of the girls and put her other outfit in it, taking out her gil purse in doing so. She then went up to the cash register waiting to be checked out,"Oh no hun you do not have to pay for anything." Tifa tilted her head,"Why?"

Octavio smiled,"It was a privilege... no an honor to give one of the members of _**AVALANCHE** _a make over. You are doing Gaia and all its inhabitants a huge service by standing up to Shinra. For that this is our way for thanking you for what you are doing."

Tifa smiled softly and bowed,"It is nothing we are only doing what is right... however, I do not feel it is alright to not pay for anything..."

Octavio grinned,"How about this sweety. You can repay me by getting me a picture of you and your sweetheart Cloud together and then later on you can get a picture of you and the whole **_AVALANCHE_ **gang so we can hang it on our wall."

Tifa smiled and nodded,"I can agree to that." Tifa then walked out of the hair salon and headed back to the hotel. When she finally made it back to the hotel she had just opened the door when her _PHS_ started ringing. Quickly she digged through her bag and flipped it open."Hello?"

"Tifa, I just wanted to tell you that I will meet you at the Hotel, me and Vincent are done for the night, then me and you will head towards Gondola."

Tifa smiled,"Alright I will see you soon!" Tifa then flipped her _PHS_ to end the call and put her clothes on the bed and took one last look at her self in the mirror on the vanity that was in her room, after doing a once over making sure she looked okay. Once she was sure she looked fine she sat and waited on the bed till her PHS rang once more.

Looking at her _PHS_ she saw it was Cloud calling and answered it,"Hello?"

"Tifa I am finishing up getting ready I will meet you in the lobby." Tifa smiled," Alright, I will meet you there." Quickly she closed the _PHS_ and walked out into the hallway, and leaned against the railing. She looked down below where the lobby was at waiting for Cloud to show up.

She heard one of the doors open to her right and looked to see Cloud heading down towards the lobby. He was wearing a pair of jeans, his black boots and a black shirt. The clothes looked new so he must have gone out shopping as well. As soon as he made his way to the lobby that is when Tifa took her cue to go meet him.

She made her way to the stairs and began walking down them slowly as she called out,"Cloud." As soon as he heard his name he looked at Tifa and then looked around then did a double take and his mouth dropped,"Ti..fa?"

Tifa smiled,"I hope I did not make you wait too long." Cloud quickly shut his mouth and shook his head,"No actually I just got here... You look amazing!"

Tifa could only blush softly,"Thank you." Soon Cloud hooked his arm through Tifa's and they both headed out of the lobby and towards the Gondola ride.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Fun Fact:**

**To anyone who does not know Tifa' dress is also referred to as a mullet dress**

**Alright so...tell me what you think**

**This is going to be considered chapters 10 and 11 to make up for the delay so I hope its length makes up for everything. Moreover, I hope everyone enjoys it. I have been working on this off and on for days while trying to juggle everything.**

**Now I am doing what I can about the other stories. I need to remind everyone that I do have a life, and as much as I LOVE to write these fanfics my life does take priority.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I am not sure which chapter I will end up posting the lemon in but I am working towards it. I know some of you readers are on the edge of your seats wanting to see what I will come up with. Just know I am getting to that point but I am first finishing this part of the story.**

**Like I said in the previous chapter, a reader gave me a message stating that I should give more insight as to how Vincent began to love Tif in the first place. So I figured why not and go ahead and do it.**

**Please read and review. I enjoy hearing what everyone has to say.**

**Final Word Count: 3,957**


End file.
